What was a kiss?
by Dinian
Summary: Both Naruto and Ino at separate times comes up with a full proof plan to gain their admiration's attention. Little do they know that their choices and actions will lead them down a path of pain, anguish, betrayal and hatred and maybe in the end love?
1. Chapter 1: A Bracelet

Disclaimer: I am Kishimoto and this is my own original production... or atleast I'm sure that is true in one of those infinite parallel universes my T.V. is always talking about. :)

And for those who can't take a joke...

Actual Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and all rights are reserved to their respective holders and this is purely a non-profit production... for me. is probably making a killing off advertisements though... sorry, sorry back to the disclaimer... oh ya I also don't own the rights to Dragonball either. Unrelated, but whatever. If you have a problem with it see the instructions on what to do with that lemon in my previous story.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ino sat staring out her bedroom window at the twinkling stars that dotted the night sky. The scents of the flowers from her family shop lingered in the air like a fine perfume. Her room was quite and the wind blew softly outside.

A perfect night to sleep snuggly in her bed, under the blankets, and dream about Sasuke, or it would have been. Instead she sat fully awake still wearing the clothes she had put on that morning staring at the stars lost in her thoughts. Staring at the stars and a simple gold band that wrapped around her wrist clasped with the leaf of Konoha.

'It was such a good plan' she thought 'disguise myself as Billboard brow and get close to Sasuke-kun, where did it go wrong?' she sighed remembering the exact moment it went wrong, the exact moment her life, or at least hers as she saw it, was turned upside down, the moment that her lips touched Sasuke's and pulled away to stare into the deep, and extremely confused, blue eyes of Uzumaki Naruto. Yes the exact moment her plan had ended was the same moment as the new turmoil in her heart had began.

~Earlier that Morning~

Naruto's Apartment

Tuesday, 7:24 a.m.

"Oh Ya" Naruto shouted enthusiastically at his reflection in the mirror as he finished pulling on his trade mark orange jacket, and adjusting his shinobi headband.

"Today is going to be a good day I can feel it, believe it!" he shouted at his beaming reflection as he gave it Lee's signature thumbs up. Grabbing his kit from his bed table and fasting it to his leg he began to race out the door nearly tripping over the piles of clothes and dishes he had yet to clean.

He opened the door to his apartment and took a deep breath of the fresh air.

"Now first things first, than to day is the day I finally beat Sasuke!" he stated for all to hear his normal energy and pure optimism in full gear.

Instead of taking the stairs he opted to instead to run straight down the side of his apartment building on his way to Ichiraku Raman shop. He didn't know why but today he just felt like he could do anything. He had just reach the ground when his foot slipped out from under him crashing his head into the wall behind him.

"Owowowow" he said rubbing the growing knot on the back of his head "What the hell did I just trip on?" He asked staring before his eyes grew twice their size and tears began to fall down his face from obvious joy.

"…Gama-chan..?" he asked as he picked up the now very worn, but still recognizable, green frog wallet from the ground before jumping up with it triumphantly like it was a trophy.

"Woohoo" he cried out "I thought I would never find you." He quickly opened up Gama-chan and sure enough all the money and, more importantly, the ramen coupons were still there.

"Yes!" he declared again as he stuck the Frog wallet back into his pocket patting it reassuringly "I knew today was going to be a good day."

And that was how the whole of his morning went. To the point he got to have his breakfast with a very pretty kunoichi, sure he didn't know who she was and she was about five years older, but that hardly mattered.

It was getting about lunch time when he decided to go looking for Sasuke. That was when his luck started to wane. After about nearly an hour of looking he had somehow ended up on one of the many training fields that circled Konoha.

"Whoa watch out" he heard the voice right before his ninja skills and instincts picked up the threat and he dodged… but not enough, as a shuriken found it's way right into his lower backside.

"OOooooowwwww" Naruto yelled as he danced around the field clutching at the steel oni that has bitten into a place a man should never be bitten, before tripping and falling to his face.

"I told you to watch out didn't I?" the voice called again this time Naruto recognized it as defiantly female, and it seemed familiar. Looking behind him from his now laying position he saw the face he had been expecting. Tenten stood behind him smirking trying not to laugh at the position fate had landed on him. She bent over and quickly plucked the shuriken from Naruto's backside…

"OOoooowwww" Naruto yelled again. It hurt almost as bad being removed as it did going in.

"Don't be such a baby that frog thing of yours stopped it from doing any real damage, how did someone like you beat Neji-kun anyways?" Tenten said as she inspected the shuriken and made it disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Frog thing?" Panicking Naruto quickly pulled his favorite wallet from his back pocket and sure enough it now had a bad puncture wound clear through it "Gama-chan" Naruto began as tears welled up in his eyes "you sacrificed yourself for…" the rest of Naruto's eulogy was cut short as Tenten's fist came to rest on his head.

"That's enough" Tenten growled as she began to walk back over to where she had been training "I've got enough male dramatics from my team."

Getting over Gama-chan's sacrifice, mostly due to the fact he was sure he could get him patched, Naruto dusted himself off and began to look around the field.

He had been to distracted when he had first gotten here to notice, but now that he saw the damage it looked like a war zone had exploded. Trees had chunks torn out, the targets had been devastated, and there were shurkien, kuni, and all sorts of other instruments of war, most of them Naruto didn't even know the name of, scattered everywhere. Naruto was certain he had never seen such devastation to a training field.

'Wow' he thought 'Neji and Lee must be going all out today… wait a minute'. It was than that he noticed the fact that Tenten seem to be here by herself.

"Oi, Tenten, where's Neji and bushy brows?" almost immediately Naruto regretted asking as he gulped and stepped back from the glare the female kunoichi was now shooting at him. The glare was short lived as she turned back to her targets and again began to hurtle her many tools of devastations with obviously unnecessary force.

Naruto was just about to leave when Tenten's voice cut him off "Lee is at home because he over did it and pulled some pretty major damage on our last mission" she paused for a second as she threw a kuni with her full strength sinking it deep into the target twenty yards in front of her, needless to say dead on as well "and Neji is off with Guy-sensei on a special mission."

Naruto wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but even he could tell something was really troubling his friend, will kind of his friend, or at least that's what he thought. So there was little more he could do than stand there, and allow the girl to get whatever was obviously bothering her off her chest.

"They said it was a special infiltration or something like that in they needed a smaller team" Tenten continued as her grip tighten on the last Kuni still in her hand "but than they turn around and invite that damn Sasuke!"

"Wait.. Sasuke?" Naruto shouted 'no wonder I couldn't find him'. Naruto was about to turn and head back to the village when he noticed Tenten had turned her back on him and had began shaking.

Suddenly she turned around to face him her eyes glistened like she was holding back tears, but her face only showed anger "It's all that sand witches FAULT" she cried out falling to her knees punching the ground "ever since she beat me, so easily, my team has treated me like I don't deserve this headband and their right" she continued as she shocked Naruto by ripping her forehead protector from it's roost and throwing it at his feet "I wasn't able to help at all in the Chunin Exam. They think I'm weak because I don't have any special Ninjutsu like Neji or powerful Taijutsu like Lee. All I can do is throw these damn knives. I know that is what they think and their right."

Naruto thought for a moment she was going to continue, but she just stayed on her knee's. She had stopped holding back the tears and he could clearly see them running down her face.

'I wonder if this is how Sakura-chan feels?' Naruto said as he bent over and picked up the disregarded headband.

"Than their right" Naruto said almost a whisper as his face took on a more solemn tone.

"What?" Tenten said looking up as she tried to fight back the tears.

"If that is how you feel, than their right!" Naruto said this time louder with a voice that sounded a lot more experienced than Tenten would had expected from the boy.

"Shut the hell up, what do you know about it anyways?" Tenten shouted as her eyes meet his and she almost fell backwards from the severity. She didn't know what she was seeing, but she knew that behind those eyes the same pain she felt right that moment was carried by the young ninja a hundred fold.

She personally had never really known Naruto before the exam, but in that moment she felt as if she was able to see his entire past in those blue eyes. But more than the pain Tenten saw hope, faith, and a raging spirit that seem to defy the pain she now knew he must feel every waking moment.

It was confusing but staring into those serious eyes of Naruto was terrifying, but at the same time comforting like he could carry the pain of the whole village like he could left her own pain.

"If they want to think your weak prove them wrong by becoming stronger than all of them. If they think you can't be a ninja prove them wrong by becoming the greatest ninja they have ever seen." Naruto said as he replaced his solemn expression with his favorite smile. The only expression left in his eyes was pure determination.

Tenten wiped her own eyes as she stood and took the headband from Naruto's out stretched hand.

"Man your such an annoyance" she said the smile on her face proving she didn't mean it.

"Sheesh, why does everyone say that" Naruto complained before laughing.

He was again about to turn and leave before Tenten's voice stopped him for the second time that day.

"Hey Naruto, what do you say to a little sparring?" Tenten asked her voice cheerful. The only sign she had been crying on her knees, not even a minute before, were the streaks left on her face her eyes a little red.

"Will actually I was looking for…" Naruto started before being cut off.

"Sasuke right?" she smirked from the sudden shock on Naruto's face.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked shocked from being so easy to read.

"You really are an idiot" Tenten said, again her smile giving away that she didn't mean it "I done told you that he is off on a mission with my team, didn't I?"

"Oh ya" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"And besides a future hokage needs to be able to dodge at least a single shuriken" Tenten continued as she began to twirl her last kuni on her finger, a dangerous glint entering her eye.

"Future hokage?" Naruto was surprised, she was one of the first to acknowledge his dream, even though she had said it offhandedly, and she was someone he barley knew.

"That's your dream isn't it?" Tenten asked "than you have a long way to go if you were that easy to hit."

"Hmpf" Naruto said as he began to take a stance "fine than, but I wont hold back."

"Good" was all she said before she picked up a scroll that had been by her feet.

In all the years of his life to come through many battles and in all the near death experiences he will go through Naruto will never be able to recall a day he was pricked, cut, and stabbed more than in those two hours.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Wow the first chapter to my second ever fanfic, and it's going to be a romance at that go figure.:P

If I'm not mistaken in this one chapter I already gave Tenten more lines and character development than the entirty of the Naruto manga so far... take that status que.

By the way just pointing out this story takes place in no particular time in the Narutoverse except it is before shippuden and after they collect Tsunade. There's some other major changes, but I'll only point them out when their relevant.:P

Now a bit of news...

As far as my other story goes I am still working on it, but I will admit it will be sometime before I start posting on it again.

As far as this story goes I already sort of got it finish, so I will be uploading it every few days so enjoy. :P

And of course as always Read, Review, and most of all Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: The starting point

**~Ino's Family Shop~**

Tuesday, 11:20 a.m.

It had been nearly a week since Ino's team's last real mission, but it didn't bother her to much as she went though the task of caring for the plants that filled her family's shop. A nice break from all the extra training Asuma-sensei was putting them through and a little easy money was always nice, but the main reason was she just enjoyed being in the store.

She would never even humor the thought of giving up being a shinobi, but that didn't mean she didn't have other interests.

'_For instance there were boys' _she thought amusingly as she began to list all the potential candidates her village had to offer. Of course the list started with Sasuke and now that he made it to Chunin she felt Shikamaru had earned his own place on it, much lower though of course.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear the bell clang as someone walked through the front door.

"Excuse me, but is this the Yamanaka's residence?" the voice was almost enough to make Ino jump as she spun around and noticed the woman in the store with her.

She was maybe four or five years older and was obviously a shinobi judging by her gear and the headband had the leaf of Konoha, but Ino could not recall ever actually meeting this woman before.

But more than that what struck her was how beautiful the woman was. From every angle the light seem to always hit her just right, her hair seem to be flowing in the wind though there was obviously no breeze in the shop, and her vest did little more than accent her obviously very feminine figure every curve and slope exactly where you would want it. Ino couldn't help but feel jealous.

'_Will at least I know why I didn't sense her coming in'_ Ino thought as it was apparent, from the way the woman held herself, she was defiantly an experienced ninja.

It took a second before Ino noticed the woman was still staring at her, before she remembered the question.

"What? Oh yes, this is the Yamanaka's Flower shop" Ino said laughing, trying to cover up her embarrassment from staring and being caught.

"Good" was all the woman said as she looked around the place as if searching for something.

Ino didn't know why but for some reason the word sent a tingle down her spine. It was like she was becoming bewitched by the woman, and didn't care. All she knew was she wanted to help her in anyway she could.

"So than I guess that would make you Ino Yamanaka, I presume?" as she asked this the woman quit looking around the room and focused her deep red eyes on her.

Something about those eyes seemed familiar, but Ino wasn't able to think straight. The woman knew her name that was what was important.

Something about the woman's voice made her inside churn and she could fell the giddiness began to rise. When she used her name Ino had felt her heart skip. When they locked eyes Ino could feel herself began to shake, her skin was tingling, and her head began to swirl.

A blush began to spread on Ino's face under the woman's gaze.

For her part the woman just stared for a second before a smirk spread on her lips. Lips Ino could now not find the strength to look away from as she licked her own.

"Ino do you mind if we go somewhere more.. private, to talk?" the woman said in a more sultry voice than she had been using. It sounded like smooth silk to Ino and she didn't have the breath now to answer. So she nodded instead.

"Good girl" the woman said again, as she pulled a loose strand of hair from Ino's face. The gentle touch of the older woman's hand was enough to make Ino's knees buckle.

It was a few hours later when Ino snapped back, the strange woman was still in front of her setting on a chair. It was than Ino realized something odd… they were no longer in the shop. Somehow they had ended up in the back storage room.

'_What the hell'_ Ino thought _'weren't we just in the store?'_ She tried to remember but all the memories seemed fuzzy and slipped from her mind as soon as she thought on it, like slick soap from your hands.

It was the woman's voice which snapped Ino back to the present "Thank you Ino, for the tea" said the woman as she put down the cup on a bench by them.

'_Did she have that cup a second ago?'_ Ino thought before the woman continued.

"It was nice to chat about something other than missions for once" the woman laughed, it was a beautiful laugh Ino thought.

'_Wait, why did I think that?'_ Ino began to panic a little. Her mind said everything was fine, but her instincts and more importantly her training said otherwise.

'_Training'_ she thought _'of course.'_ She started an exercise her dad had once taught her for memory recall, but something was wrong. Her memories for some reason weren't linear they were swishing around like they were adrift in a storm.

It was than she felt a tight iron grip on her shoulder and looked up to lock eyes with the woman. The eyes were harder than the grip, and when Ino's meet them she felt lightening shoot through her system.

The pain was enough to make Ino tremble, but it felt like pure ecstasy. Every nerve ending in Ino was screaming and her skin felt like liquid fire was being poured on it. She should have been screaming, but instead her breath were coming out in short gasps, sweat began beading on her skin, and she was squirming on her chair from the heat that had began to build there. Than like a blink it was over.

Ino sat there smiling at the slightly panting woman across from her "I'm sorry did you say something?"

At Ino's response the woman straighten up a bit.

"I was just saying it's nice to get a break from all the seriousness of being a shinobi from time to time." The woman said smiling, a little winded.

It was than Ino noticed the sweat that was covering her own body. _'I need to turn up the A/C'_ she thought off handily.

"Yes it was nice to…" Ino froze mid sentence as she tried to recall what exactly it was they had talked about. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the woman tense.

Her memories seemed to of been blurred, but suddenly images of Sasuke began to surface.

"..to talk about boys with someone other than Billboard brow." Ino finished it sounded odd to her, but for some reason she didn't care.

"Oh yes your friend Sakura" the woman said an obvious sigh escaping her lips as she noticeably relaxed.

"Ha friend, more like number one rival" Ino injected earning a laugh from the older woman.

"Yes I suppose so, but if you want to beat her you need to be drastic. Love doesn't come to you, you go to it." It was than that the woman looked out the window "will I need to get going, thanks for the talk I enjoyed it."

"Likewise," Ino replied, though she couldn't remember why she'd enjoyed it.

Before the woman had even left Ino was already forgetting the entire event like it had all been a dream. The only part that stuck out was _**"Love doesn't come to you, you go to it."**_

It took Ino all of five minutes to close up the store, though it looked like she had forgotten to take care of about half the plants, but of course that was impossible. Five minutes to close up and inter the streets of Konoha. A plan already forming on how to score Sasuke for her own once and for all.

**~Team Guy's Field~**

Same day, 2:40 p.m

Naruto laid sprawled out on the ground panting heavily from exhaustion his eyes close. His muscle were tired and felt like taffy, the many minor cuts and scarps that covered his body had already started to mend themselves, but that didn't make him any less tired.

The girl who was the cause for his current condition sat less than ten yards away underneath a tree her eyes going from watching the clouds to the young boy in front of her. Watching as the cuts mended themselves right before her.

"Naruto-tei how do you do that?" Tenten asked as she gave up on sitting and just laid back against the tree.

"-tei?" Naruto asked from his own laying spot as he looked over at Tenten who smiled back.

"Would you prefer, Otouto?" she asked laughing at the sudden frown on Naruto's face.

"Hey, hey I'm a real ninja" he complained "not a little kid."

Tenten allowed her laughter to subside before she continued. "Yap you are, Otouto" it was hard for her not to laugh again at the expression on Naruto's face.

"You still have a long way to go on your aim, but in the last couple of hours you've mastered dodging" Tenten said thinking back on the past two hours. It was about a quarter way through her teaching him how to dodge more efficiently, for the most part unsuccessfully she added to herself, than about thirty minuets into it Naruto had started making shadow clones to dodge behind.

Before it was over he had to of had close to a thousand clones. The part that was odd to Tenten though was the fact that it seemed the more clones he had and the more she engaged the quicker he learned. _'I wonder why that is'_ she thought to herself.

"Hmpf" Naruto grunted before continuing, his usual smile back on his face "I wish Sakura-chan had been here to see this" Naruto said amusingly as he recalled the past few hours himself.

Though in his on memory he skipped the parts that had him looking like a pin cushion and instead focused on all the awesome moves and tricks he had managed. That of course meant his own replay was cut by nearly… all of it. So he was done thinking back on it quickly.

It was than Naruto heard the sighing and looked over to see a smiling Tenten shaking her head.

"You know, Otouto" Naruto purposely ignored the nickname "your problem is you have all the spirit but none of the class."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"Will you need a plan" Tenten continued "anybody can say they love you, but you have to prove it."

Tenten paused to give it a second to sink in, but she quickly realized it was just going straight over her new younger brother's head.

"What I'm saying is you need to figure out what she likes and surprise her" Tenten finished.

"Ooohh" Naruto said.

"You don't get it do you?" Tenten sighed.

"Not really." Naruto answered

"Don't worry you will" Tenten said trying to reassure the confused boy.

"Didn't your parents teach you anything on this?" Tenten asked. It was her turn to immediately regret asking a question when she heard the answer.

"Actually" Naruto started "I'm an orphan. I never knew my parents."

The single word hit Tenten like a knife in her heart. What hurt her worse was the fact saying it didn't seem to bother the younger shinobi at all.

'_How long did he have to carry this pain before he was able to over come it? How many nights did he stay up alone feeling like no one was there?' _The thought was almost enough to make Tenten start crying again as she recalled the day her own older brother had died.

"Oi, Tenten you okay." when she woke from her little daze Naruto's face was right in front of hers.

"Sheesh" Tenten said as she pushed Naruto away "lesson one, don't crowd a girl, okay?"

It was than Tenten remembered the time and stood from her spot. The sudden protest from her muscles reassuring her she had trained hard enough today… though by the way Naruto was now going around picking up all the ninja tools she had used she was wondering if he was even tired.

Tenten just stood there and waited for a minute until Naruto's arms were full and he was still trying to get a couple more. Than she threw her hands into the release seal and all the weapon, tools, and knives just vanished in a puff.

The sudden loss of the weapon's weight he was so carefully balancing was enough to make Naruto lose his own footing as he fell face first to the ground for the second time that day.

And the second time that day he heard the girl's voice behind him, but this time he felt her hand on his shoulder helping him to his feet "Sorry about that, Naruto-tei" Tenten said laughing "but you made it to easy."

"Hmpf" Naruto tried to act indigent, but the prankster in him couldn't help but point out that it was pretty funny.

"Will see you later, Otouto" Tenten said a few minuets later as she waved goodbye "and good luck with Sakura."

Naruto just waved bye himself before he realized he was now alone in the middle of the field with nothing to do.

Sasuke was out of the village so he couldn't spar with him and his next mission wasn't tell tomorrow.

It was than it occurred to him what Tenten had said _**"Figure out what she likes"**_.

Naruto had already did something close to that before. When he became Sasuke to try and get close to her. Sakura had not figured out the truth so it might be worth trying it again, but this time he would be doing it just to see what Sakura liked.

It was full proof. Sasuke was out and Naruto hadn't known so he was sure Sakura wouldn't know yet either, and as long as he didn't have to run to the bathroom again they should be able to spend the whole day together.

Normally Naruto might of thought this type of spying was a bit much, but the same 'can do anything' feeling he had had that morning was coming back.

So a few seconds and a small puff of smoke later Naruto became the exact double of Sasuke, and was heading for Konoha.

**~Somewhere in Konoha~**

same day, 3ish p.m.

Ino had adopted her own henge and had been looking though Konoha for Sasuke with no luck. Furthermore she kept nearly giving herself away when she would forget she was suppose to be Sakura Haruno and not Ino Yamanaka mid conversation when asking about the heir to the Uchiha legacy.

Finally she had sat down on a bench somewhere in one of Konoha's main markets to rest her feet sighing dejectedly.

Ino had nearly given up on the ideal, tell a very familiar hair style caught her eye. 'Sasuke' was walking across the street from her looking around like he was searching for something, and Ino had to fight the urge to just run up to him.

'_Remember'_ she reminded herself _'your Sakura, act like Sakura'_. It took all her strength not to laugh at the sudden ideal, as Sakura she could do some very serious pay back on her rival, but she instead resisted and ran up to 'Sasuke' with the biggest smile she could.

"Hey Sasuke I've been looking everywhere for you" Ino as Sakura exclaimed running and grabbing onto his arm.

It wasn't tell after the act that she realized she had done what she would of done and not Sakura.

'_Damn it'_ she scolded herself _'Sasuke going to see through this disguise for sure, now.'_

Trying her best smile she hopefully looked up into 'Sasuke's' eyes and was shocked. Instead of the normal predatory gaze he usually carried, there was a softer and gentler gaze to it, and Ino was even sure he seemed to be blushing.

'_No..no way'_ Ino thought '_it can't be… does this mean they already have this type of relationship?'_

...

And here is my next chapter to the ongoing saga!

Okay okay it's not THAT epic, but I still like it .:P

Anyways I have already learned something from this story... Its fun writing Tenten. So for all my Tenten fans out there (thats right all four of you)  
I have decided to forgo her original role in this story and give her some actual parts in the bigger picture so expect to see a lot more of her.

Two more side notes A.) the next few chapters are already done and I will be trying to post every Friday and Sunday from now on and B.) a special thanks for those of you who left reviews. It really helps an author want to work on their story when they know they have fans who care enough to post. :P

And guys trust me (looking at you IR and Fox-sama :D) I have a pretty good ideal how this story will end and who will be with who... or do I? No, no I do.. I do.

Anyways if you have any Q's and want some A's go ahead and ask in the review section and I'll just stick them on the next chapters note... unless it gives to much away.;)

Also I want to ad I accept constructive criticism... I wont read it, but I will accept it. :)

If you have a problem with that, see previous instructions on what to do with that lemon.

And finally as always Read, Review, and Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3: The Kiss

**~Somewhere in Konoha~**

Tuesday, 3ish

Naruto was having a little trouble with the sudden closeness of 'Sakura' as she wrapped herself around his arm. He was finding it difficult to keep the composure he knew his friend would of have had, still he managed something of the same effect. One look, though, into 'Sakura's' eye shattered his confidence for a second.

He could clearly see the concern and confusion in her eyes. _'Can she see through me'_ he thought _'I should of known this was a bad ideal. Come on Naruto play it cool.'_

"Hey" was all the Sasuke double could say, knowing saying more would be to out of character. Normally Sasuke would also push any girl acting like this away, but Naruto couldn't bring himself to that same degree of cold so he hoped 'Sakura' wouldn't think it to odd.

"Will uhmm" Naruto could clearly see 'Sakura' recomposing herself. _'Why is she acting so strange?'_ he wondered as she beamed back up at him.

"I was wondering if you would like to go do something, my treat" 'Sakura' finished looking up hopefully at him.

'_Okay don't say__ ramen… don't say ramen.. don't say..' _"How about Ramen?" '.._DAMN IT' _Naruto scolded himself.

"I mean" Naruto tried to recover as he tried to think of the best Sasuke answer he could "the dweeb should be there and I need… to get something back I loaned him." '_Wooh saved'_, Naruto thought when he saw 'Sakura' nod though she still seemed a little confused.

"Oh you mean Naruto? I almost forgot about him" unknown to the disguised Ino that single off handed comment struck Naruto like a rasengan straight to the gut.

"How about instead" she started "we go out for some pork? There's a restaurant close to here Choji just can't be quite about." 'Sakura' had started walking pulling Naruto/Sasuke along with her when she stopped mid step realizing what she had said by mistake.

"Choji? What does he have to do with this?" Naruto asked confused. He was sure Choji and Sakura never hung out, but did again he was here to learn as much about Sakura as possible. _'I mean it's not impossible for them to be friends'_ he thought.

"What I mean is uhmm" 'Sakura' started "I was hanging out with Ino the other day and Choji and Shikamaru were there and Choji just kept on you know what I mean?" Naruto could defiantly tell 'Sakura's' laughter was more from nervousness than anything, though he couldn't even guess why.

But he knew he had to stay in character and only nodded as a response. _'Damn you Sasuke, why do you always have to act so aloof? You annoying bastard' _Naruto thought aggravated from having to hold himself back so much, so as not to give himself away.

But it was enough for the disguised Ino as she smiled happily and continued to pull Naruto on to the restaurant. Behind them a very familiar face, hid behind and equally familiar book, watched them leave. A single eye poking over the top of the pages. _'Will will' _the older ninja thought amusingly _'this is defiantly going to end interestingly.'_

And that was how the rest of the evening went. First Ino and Naruto disguised as the others love went to eat where both were having a really hard time staying in character, but that problem was quickly evaporating.

By the time they had left the restaurant both had quit pretending so hard and both were allowing more and more of their real self to leak out, though neither seem to notice.

After the meal they booth hit up the main market where Naruto had a hard time not buying every thing 'Sakura' looked at. Thinks to the lost wallet he had found and the influx of all the new missions since the Chunin exam money was one thing Naruto wasn't worried about at the moment.

In the end Naruto had convinced, though it took extremely little convincing, 'Sakura' to let him buy her some clothes and other random cherishables including some very expensive earrings all of which she had sent back to Ino's place. She had claimed she didn't have room and that Ino would hang on to it tell she got it later.

The one she seemed to be most happy with, and the one she was presently wearing, was a simple gold bracelet that clasped at the bottom, under the wrist, with Konoha's leaf. The shop owner had even tried to claim it had a 'special' nature whatever that meant. All Naruto knew was that 'Sakura' wanted it, and to him that was it's 'special' nature.

When she had put it on and Naruto had told her he paid for it already the squeal and sudden embrace was enough to nearly make him lose the control of the jutsu which disguised his true form.

The embrace seem to last forever to Naruto, a very pleasant forever, and when he looked down he almost choked on his own breath.

'Sakura' was staring right back at him, her eyes seemed to almost be smoldering and he was feeling a heat and tingle shot through his body, like nothing he had ever felt before. They seemed, to Naruto, to stand like that for hours before he noticed 'Sakura' closing her eyes and leaning in. Nervously Naruto licked his lips and leaned down.

Their lips were mere inches from each other when the sudden hard slap behind them on the display table was enough to make them both jump and spin around, seemingly in a competition to see who could turn the most red, the look on the shop keeper was stern, but her slight smile gave an understanding sort of air around her.

"Now you kids don't need to be doing that kind of stuff here" the shop keeper smile grew as both Naruto and Ino began to squirm and apologize under her gaze. "Now run on you two… and young man you need to be better about choosing a more romantic spot to woo the girl than in my shop" the shop keeper called after Naruto as he hurried out the door the disguised Ino close behind. They could just hear her musing laughter and Naruto caught something along the line of "ahh young love."

It was after they left that they finally noticed what time it was. The sun was setting low, but neither wanted this day to end just yet.

They hadn't said anything about where they were going, but neither were surprised when they came around a tree and they saw they had wander, hand in hand, to a high cliff at the northern side of the ninja village.

For as far as either could see the world looked ablaze in the light of the setting sun, and both had found a comfortable seat on the edge of the cliff.

The disguised Ino's head nestled into the shoulder of the disguised Naruto whose arm was wrapped protectively around her shoulder pulling her close.

The first stars had just began to appear when the two locked eyes again. Feeling uncomfortable and anxious all at the same time Naruto began to open his mouth to say something before he felt 'Sakura's' finger press against his lips. Her eyes had the same look as they did earlier and this time without any chance of interruption both shinobi leaned forward and kissed.

When their lips touched Naruto could fell lightening shot down his spine as he wrapped his arms around 'Sakura's' waist as much to hold his hands still as to pull her closer.

Whatever the reason she didn't seem to mind the act to much as she wrapped her own arms around his back allowing her fingers to trace the firm muscles that made up his back.

It was than Naruto began to feel her tongue flicking against his lips, and when he parted them hers immediately began dancing with his own.

Naruto could feel 'Sakura' groan into his mouth as the passion began to grow, or was he the one who groaned? And why did her care?

The next thing he knew was that 'Sakura's' hands were pressing him to the ground as she climbed on top and continued their dance.

Naruto could feel himself beginning to sweat as his breath began to come out in more rugged and ragged burst as their hands became bolder in their searches.

Naruto wasn't sure when he noticed 'Sakura' had started grinding their hips together, but he was not about to tell her to stop. The added friction felt incredible on his growing arousal.

It was than he looked up into her eyes, they stared longingly into his. Her own breath had become a lot more labored and it didn't help Naruto's condition that she had started biting her lip.

They leaned in for one more long kiss…

...

Ino felt like she was on fire, her whole body tingled, and she could fell the growing desire moving and encompassing the whole of her. She didn't know at what part of that kiss she lost to much focus to continue to hold the jutsu, but at the moment she didn't care…

...

Naruto leaned back from the kiss and opened his eyes and looked straight into Sakura's blue eyes. _'Wait what?'_ it was than Naruto noticed the blonde hair and finally the face.

Ino laid there on top of him realization dawning on her, and Naruto saw the sudden crimson shame that spread across her face as she looked away no longer able to meet his eyes. Naruto could see tears willing up inside her, tears she was failing to stop from coming out.

"In…Ino?" was all Naruto could say the shock making him forget completely about his own jutsu which than immediately dispersed.

Slowly Ino turned back and stared into the blue eyes of her fellow blonde.

"Naruto?" she exclaimed as the shame she had shown was suddenly replaced by just about every emotion Naruto knew of anger, confusion, denial just to name a few.

Crawling off him and quickly backing away she finally just grabbed her head and started muttering in a whisper "nonononononono not Naruto not Naruto."

Confused himself, but not able to just leave anybody in this state, he tried to place his hand on Ino's shoulder reassuringly, which she immediately batted away as she glared at him with more hatred, anger, and pain than anyone had ever shot at him before.

But it was quickly broken as tears began to well up and spill down the young kunoichi face. Naruto felt as if a knife had been stuck in his chest as guilt began to build. He opened his mouth to say something anything…

Before he could utter the first syllable, though he didn't know what to say anyways, she suddenly stood and fled as fast as she could, and all Naruto could do was stay where he laid watching her go.

**~Hokage's Office~**

Tuesday, 8:20 p.m.

"Were you able to find the spy Jiraiya warned us about, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked the Jonin across from her.

"No, however they infiltrated the village they must of used to exit when they realized they were being pursued" Kakashi said the annoyance from his failure hidden will, but it still left a bad taste in his mouth.

"How about the imposters?" Tsunade continued careful not to crush the cup that held her precious sake. She had hoped for more on the spy, but yelling at Kakashi would get her no where, and she knew the veteran Jonin had done all he could.

"The ones impersonating Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha?" Kakashi asked before continuing "They were located."

"And…" Tsunade asked becoming impatient with Kakashi's game.

"You can consider the problem resolved." Kakashi finished.

Tsunade was tempted to push it farther but she knew it would do little good, and she trusted Kakashi's judgment. So after a few seconds she finally dismissed the Jonin.

'_That problem is defiantly resolved'_ Kakashi thought _'but what happens next?'_ He pondered as he recalled the look on the young Yamanaka's face, tears raining down, as she ran past the spot he had used to keep an eye on the two. _'Did they really think they could walk around in a henge jutsu in the middle of a ninja village and not attract attention?.. Speaking of their attracted attention.'_ Kakashi finished as he looked up into the eyes of a very angry Sakura, the _real_ Sakura, and one that he knew he had better soothe before he ended up with two dead Genin he would have to explain to Tsunade.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

In here's my next chapter just as promised, and finally the name sake of this story has been uploaded. *Author gains 15xp*

Speaking of xp extra credit to anyone who knows the picture that inspired this story for me.

Anyways a couple of fun facts...

A.) This was originally where I had planned to end the story, aren't you glad I changed my mind ?

B.) This was my first ever really romance scene I have ever written, does it show lol

Anyways feed back is always nice, so if you have anything to say go ahead we authors live off reviews... and starve without them :)

And of course as always Read, Review, and most importantly Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4: Now the plot

**~Naruto's Apartment~**

**Wednesday, 11:24 a.m.**

Naruto laid in his bed tossing and turning from the troubled dreams that had been plaguing him that night.

A crying Ino would suddenly explode into a thousand blades shooting out in every direction. Sasuke was there as well with Tenten, of all people, their backs to him when Tenten suddenly plunges a sword into him and he faded to dust. The worst was the one where Sakura was going though the village a twisted look to her face as she killed everyone he knew.

In his dream his world was covered in blood and screams until the knock at his door shocked him awake screaming and thrashing at the people who had been holding him down.

Once he had his eyes open those people quickly dissolved into the blankets he was shredding in his struggle.

"Naruto… Naruto" he heard the voices calling at him as their hands shook his shoulders violently. It wasn't till a hard slap finally dispersed the last of his dreams into fading memories that Naruto fully realized where he was.

He gasped a couple of more times and he shudder as the wind from the open window blew across his sweaty skin.

Looking around Naruto quickly recognized the two people in his room. His sensei was on a knee and had been the one shaking and calling at him, his rival, and the closest thing he had to a brother, though was the one massaging his hand.

"What… what happened?" Naruto asked as the rest of his senses finally calming down. He sat on the floor still sweaty and breathing hard.

Sighing Kakashi stood and gave his student a quick look over, before answering "You didn't show up for the briefing this morning, and when we came to get you started yelling."

After saying this Kakashi shared a long look with Sasuke, as what he said sunk into the blonde's waking consciousness.

"WHAT" Naruto yelled jumping up from his place on the floor "I missed the mission?"

"Calm down dweeb all you missed were the specs, you know the stuff you usually ignore or forget about anyways." Sasuke said in his usual condescending tone, though he sounded a little winded.

"So were still good to go than?" Naruto said jumping up and racing around the room in his boxers as he dug through his thrown clothes, that were scattered everywhere, looking for his shinobi gear.

"Hold it Naruto" Kakashi's voice made Naruto immediately freeze balancing on one leg as he was trying to fit into his pants, "are you sure your up to it? It's only a C-mission, but between you and Sasuke it may be best to wait till another day."

"What do you mean between me and Sasuke?" Naruto asked, it was than he got his first good look at Sasuke that morning.

A large wrap covered his left arm from shoulder to wrist. All along the bandage were strange markings that Naruto didn't recognize, and on his hand was a strange glove made of black stings that connected each of his finger to a band wrapped around his wrist. To top it off he looked as if he had ran here all the way from Suna. Naruto also noticed other bandages on his legs and right arm. These though were marked by dried blood.

"What the hell happened to you?" Naruto asked obviously concerned, but Sasuke just sniffed at him and looked the other way.

"Just a little gift I got from my mission yesterday." Sasuke said as he turned and walked over to an open window looking at it suspiciously. Naruto just barely noticed the markings on his left arm had began to fade.

"Hey idiot, do you always leave you're A/C on and window open?" Sasuke asked as he looked out the window.

"Huh?" Naruto asked "What do you mean, of course not" he added defensively as he finished pulling up his pants and started on his shirt and orange jacket.

It was after Naruto was fully dressed he noticed Kakashi's hard glare.

"Naruto why were you screaming when we knocked?" His teacher asked his stare hard enough to make Naruto want to take a step back.

"It was just a nightmare" Naruto answered, but that just made Kakashi glare harder.

"What kind of nightmare?" his teacher continued.

"You know the nightmarish kind" Naruto answered as he tried to recall "to be honest I don't remember them now."

That was the truth for the most part he really couldn't remember the nightmares per say, but there was one part that did stick out to him, because it had been more than a nightmare… It had happened.

Ino crying as she ran from him, the hate and pain Naruto saw that his deception had caused would probably be with him forever.

Kakashi just stood there staring at his student, as Sasuke finished his inspection and shut the window. All at once the intensity on Kakashi's face seem to evaporate as he put on his usual smirk. "Will you need to quit drinking so much caffeine before bed than." The older shinobi commented patting Naruto's shoulder reassuringly "Will come on you two if were going to do this we need to get going" Kakashi finished as he began to walk to the door.

"Wait a minute," Naruto called out as he finished his preparations "where's Sakura?"

Kakashi looked back and Naruto saw as he was obviously thinking how to best answer the question "She is… has some special training to do with the Hokage." Kakashi said as he displayed his most convincing smile.

'_Weird' _Naruto thought, but did again he never knew his sensei to be a liar. So the three left Naruto's apartment and headed to the gates of Konoha to meet their mission.

**~Haruno's House~**

**Same day, 8:40 a.m.**

Sakura sat by her bed in her dark room, the blinds closed. She had been up all night and the anger still boiled in her.

'_What the HELL did they think they were doing?'_ Sakura yelled in her mind remembering what she had saw yesterday. Not her altered ego, but her own original personality. Strangely her alter seemed to of been quite here lately.

When she had saw Ino the first time yesterday walking around as her, her instinct was to pond the girl right there and than, but that was before she noticed something odd.

Sakura had been there seeing Sasuke off when he left for his mission very late yesterday evening, so how was he now walking the streets? _'He shouldn't be back till tomorrow'_ she thought as her curiosity was peaked.

Sakura had followed the two and it had become obvious quickly what was going on. Given the situation Sakura would of normally just thought their "game" was annoying probably a little irritating maybe even funny, but this was different.

The more she watched the more happy the two acted, laughing and holding each other pretty much the whole time. That was when it had dawned on her. They had no ideal of who the other really was, they had really been willing to do this to her. Trick her, betray her it was enough to make Sakura blood boil.

It had happened in a flash, from following them to suddenly realizing the Truth of what was happening. The moment she realized that Truth she watched the rest of that evening in pure disgust angrier and angrier as the two got closer and closer happier and happier.

At that last bit there on the cliff it took all of Sakura's will from doing… something. She didn't know what, but she knew it was going to get them back for betraying her like this.

The only solace she had gain from that night was the look on Ino's face as she ran crying and sobbing into the night. Even now the memory brought a smile to her face…

"Auughh" Sakura cried out clutching her head as a throbbing pain shot through it.

'_What's happening to me'_ she cried as the pain moved from her head to the rest of her body. It soon became to much as the pain turned to nausea that had her emptying herself of the breakfast she hadn't eaten that morning into a waste basket by her bed.

'_What was that?'_ she thought a few minutes later after she was sure she was done heaving. She still clutched her spinning, twirling head with spikes of pain lancing through it every time she tried to move.

'_Maybe I just need to go to bed'_ she thought as she climbed into her own comfy solitude, ignoring the now subsiding pain and nausea. She fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow still wearing the clothes she had from the day before.

**...**

Outside the pink haired kunoichi's window a shadowy figure sat watching her sleep _'Will.. Will'_ it mused '_It looks like she is stronger than we thought… Good.'_

**~Team's Ten Training Field~**

**Wednesday, 2:40 p.m.**

"Choji you need to concentrate" Asuma scolded as he helped the exhausted Genin back to his feet.

"But… Asuma-sens.. sensei" Choji panted "I'm so hungry", and as if to add to the sentiment his stomach growled loudly.

"You need to learn to pace…"

Ino drowned out the rest of Asuma's lecture as she sat down trying to catch her breath. Besides it was the same thing he had been saying for the past two weeks.

Ever since Shikamaru had became the only Chunin to come out of his class Asuma had been on this kick about making his team be the first to have all it's members achieve the rank. Or that was how Ino saw it anyways… It could also do with her team comparatively weak record compared to the other two that were made of her peers.

'_Speaking of peers'_ she thought as she looked at the gold bracelet she wore _'Naruto…'_ she still had not yet made up her mind on how she felt about that day.

She was still angry about being tricked, but she knew she was guilty of the exact same, and though she didn't want to admit it she did have fun _'and it helps he was a good kisser'_ Ino thought with a smile. It was than she heard her friend sit by her.

"Glad to see you finally snapped out of that sour mood of yours" Shikamaru stated as he laid back staring at the drifting clouds.

Ino couldn't help but blush despite knowing that he wouldn't of been able to read her mind.

"Huh, what do you mean?" she asked trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"Tch, you been walking around in a daze all mourning looking at that bracelet of yours. So where did you get it?" he asked though his eyes never left the sky.

"Nope" Ino said, smiling when Shikamaru looked at her confused "a girls got to have her secrets."

He just stared at her confused for a couple of more seconds before laying back "girls or way to much trouble."

"Okay people" Asuma's call pulled the two shinobi's attention back to the center of the field where the Jonin stood by a very tired looking Choji who was making very short work of a potato chip bag. "We'll call it a day for now. Don't forget we have a mission tomorrow, and we will need to be at our top game." It was than Ino and Shikamaru noticed the guest that had decided to join their session. Kurenai was at the edge of the field leaning against a tree. A smile spread on her face as Asuma walked over to her.

They were still trying not to show the mutual affection they shared in front of their students, and Ino and them had yet to have the heart to tell them they had failed. Plus it was kind of fun watching them try to hide their feelings when it was obvious they wanted to just leap into each other's arms.

"If only it could be that simple" Ino thought.

"Huh, you say something Ino?" Shikamaru asked as he rose from where he was laying.

"What?" Ino said realizing she had said that last bit out loud and was blushing all over again "I didn't say anything."

"How troublesome" her friend said with a sigh before continuing "I gotta get going, my dad is wanting to teach me a new jutsu, he's really been on it ever since I became a Chunin. Who knew the promotion would be this much trouble" the boy finished as he walked away waving bye as he went.

Ino just sat there for a few minutes after everyone left just listening to the wind when she finally stood and started towards the village. She had finally made up her mind, or at least she sort of did, either way she was planning to have this decided one way or another.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Wow, so far I have, for once, been able to keep my deadlines... Sweet *Author Gains 40 exp: Author reaches lvl 2* *Author gains a new attack/spell: Author gains **Filler***

Anyways not entirely happy with this chapter, but it was important for the plot so oh will :P

Anyways as I add more characters fell free to express your opinion on my renditions of all your Narutos Favorite. Just remember I ignore the reviews that I view are negative ;)

*spoiler alert* Next chapter someone dies...

*spoiler alert* First spoiler does not pertain to _my_ next chapter.

And of course as always _Read_, Review, and most importantly **Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5: a small battle

**~A small village: Four Hours outside Konoha~**

**Wednesday, 6:30 p.m.**

For once the mission had lived up to it's given rank without shooting out of proportion. Which means two things it was easy and very boring, or at least that should have been the case.

Naruto and Sasuke sat lazily by a now burned scarred building catching their breaths.

The mission had been simple. The locals were having trouble with a gang of thugs who had taken up plundering them as a hobby. The gang was roughly fifteen strong and was made up of only strong arms. In other words no shinobi or specially trained opponents to have to worry about.

Sasuke or Naruto either should had been able to handle the whole lot by themselves in only a matter of minuets, but they both had found their thoughts elsewhere.

**~Hours earlier~**

'_Damn it' _Naruto growled as he ducked and dodge the wide swing of his opponents Ji. The foot long barb of deadly steel, at the end of a five foot pole the brute was swinging, whistled harmlessly above Naruto's head as he launched from his crouching position on the ground to high above his opponent head.

"Okay now we finish this" Naruto shouted from his airborne vantage point as he through his hands together in what was becoming his trademark jutsu.

It was than out of the corner of his eyes he caught Sasuke, as the young Uchiha became a blur between three of the thugs. Naruto heard the distinct sound of steel on steel as his friend's kunai caught every swing his opponents took. In mid air Naruto released his unfinished jutsu as he fell back to earth.

His opponent though was not one to let such an easy target go as he struck his halberd like a snake's strike aiming for the descending youth. Naruto's own training, especially his most recent from Tenten, allowed him to effortlessly spin in mid-fall dodging the deadly tip a second time, than immediately pivoting his spin to send a downward kick that caused his foe to shake like a jello mold before falling back and collapsing into a heap.

Sighing Naruto drew his own kunai to fend off the new enemies who had charged in.

'_Why did I have to open my mouth'_ Naruto thought, inwardly sighing again, remembering his bet with the Uchiha heir that he could last longer through the fight without the use of any jutsus. Sasuke just called him a dweeb at the time, but since the fight had started Sasuke had yet to use a single shinobi art. Even his Sharingan had yet to be utilized in this fight.

Naruto was having little trouble defending himself from the onslaught, even with more people their attacks were still nothing compared to the usual powers the young shinobi faced almost daily.

Naruto was working on his fourth bandit for the day when his opponent's blonde hair flew out from her lost helmet as she swung her sword hard, much to hard, causing her to lose balance. Naruto simply dodged low again as he reached out and grabbed her shoulder causing her to spin even more as he quickly struck with his own blade at her sword arm.

The strike had not been serious, Naruto had made sure of that, he hated the thought of going to hard on opponents that didn't stand a chance, but it still did it's job as the young woman lost her sword clutching the gash that was the cause of the red stain growing on her arm.

But the woman was not one to give up easily as she used her undamaged left arm to draw a dagger from her belt. Her furry clear in her eyes as she struck again.

Naruto was immediately reminded of another blonde's furry as his body went on autopilot parrying the attacker's advances as his mind went back to the day before.

Naruto did not feel confusion over his emotions for the female blonde, to be honest he hadn't put much thought to any of his feelings for Ino, the only thing that got to him was the concern he felt for how he left her.

'_I have no choice'_ he thought determinedly _'when I get back to the village I will apologize… _Aaahh_"_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as a pain exploded in his shoulder. During his distraction one of the bandits had taken the opportunity to get behind him. He had just enough time to see the tip of the katana poking out of his shoulder as the female with the dagger came in for the final strike.

Naruto just barely heard the whizzing in the air as his mind went blank. His body suddenly acting more off instinct than coherent thought.

He spun right the sword being pulled from his shoulder as three shuriken suddenly blossomed on the would-be swordsman's chest. The dagger was a inch from Naruto's face as he struck out grabbing the wrist of his female attacker with his right hand dropping the kunai and sending an upper cut much harder than he intended with his left into the very surprised face of the female bandit.

He wasn't given much time to regret it as two more swarmed in trying to finish off the injured Genin.

But the sword strike had been made by an amateur under the pressure of battle, and was doing little to hold Naruto back. As the two charged in the one with the Ji, like the one from earlier, struck first. Naruto had enough time he could of laughed, with the speed of a shinobi he could easily watch the attack coming like in slow motion, but Naruto wasn't in much of a mood for laughing.

Thinking back on yesterday had soured his mood,_ 'will that and being skewered doesn't help'_ he added to himself as he grabbed the shaft of wood behind the metal blade and redirected the strike away from him and instead sending it into the feet of the second causing him to trip and fall over. In the same motion he finished pulling the weapon towards him causing the untrained thug to lose balance and come with it, and punching him full force as the attacker fell towards him causing the bandit to act very much like the last guy who went jello from one of Naruto's attack.

And as quick as that the fighting was over.

"You need to pay more attention, idiot" Sasuke said behind him as he bent over to retrieve the three shuriken he had used to help his teammate out.

"What did you say bastard!" Naruto shouted like his old self as he tried to ignore the pain the shout had caused his arm.

"Will" Sasuke started having ignored his friends outburst "it seems the rest has fled." He finished as he counted the bodies on the ground. Six from him, counting the one he brought down with the shuriken, and six from Naruto counting the last two.

'_Where's the other three?'_ Sasuke thought as he looked around. Naruto, however, was busy shouting and bragging to the on lookers who had gathered to cheer on the saviors of their village.

Sasuke barely caught sight of the movements from the bushes as three small cylinders were thrown at him and Naruto.

'_Shit'_ was all the time Sasuke had to think before his hands were flying together, the sudden flame of intense and very painful energy bursting from his left arm was almost enough to knock him out. But he was not about to allow himself to stop now.

Naruto had not caught the movements from the bushes, but the sudden eruption of a massive fireball from his friend was more than enough to draw his attention back. Naruto had just enough time to watch as the fire consumed the three sticks of explosive.

The resulting blast was enough to blow back both Genin slamming them into the ground hard. Neither spent much time down as the used the force to propel themselves back into the air landing in their own fighting stances.

Sasuke was the first to act as he sent a volley of deadly projectiles into the bush in front of him, but Naruto was quick to follow, and better yet he already knew his friend's plan.

The attacker leapt from his hiding place to avoid the flying steel, and landed right where Naruto had wanted.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto shouted as he made twenty replicas and charged forwards.

The bandits boss though was not planning to fall as easily as his henchman, as he began to throw all of his remaining explosives right at the charging Narutos.

Unfortunately for him, though, even Naruto was able to expect such an obvious tactic. Each thrown explosive was caught by one of the clones who pulled it close to itself so to minimize the resulting explosion, and than in a second it was over.

The would-be leader had just drawn two more sticks when the real Naruto was on top of him his hay maker striking firmly aside the leader's head causing him to spin and topple over.

"Naruto!" he heard Sasuke shout and was not even given enough time to respond as he saw the two last sticks the bandit leader had drawn fall to the ground.

Naruto had no time to react as the blast deafened everything in the world. He saw the eruption as if in slow motion, but almost in the same instant he felt himself being yanked through the air just ahead of the blast.

It wasn't tell he landed twenty yards away he noticed whom it was who had saved him.

"Naruto" Kakashi began as he dropped his student "you need to remember not every enemy can be beaten head on, sometimes you need to go in with a plan, got it?" The Jonin said with his usual reassuring smile.

"Your such a loser" was all Sasuke said as he walked up to the other two members of team 7.

"What did you say, bastard" Naruto shouted back ignoring Kakashi as he turned and got into a glaring match with his number one rival.

Kakashi just sighed as he looked up from the two glowering Genin noticing the village elder walking up.

"Truly you are the heroes of our village" the old man's praise was enough to pull the two Genin's attention away from each other as they heard the cheering from the on lookers.

Sasuke only looked bored with the fiasco, but Naruto was one to never miss an opportunity as he began to blush before he shouted for the whole village to hear.

"It was nothing" he shouted as he gave the whole village Lee's and Guy's signature Nice-Guy Pose "after all I'm the one who is going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!" The crowds cheer grew much louder from the small village, more so from the fact that Naruto's boost was more of the unofficial declaration that their ordeal was finally over than anything.

**~Present~**

"Seesh, how much longer is Kakashi-sensei going to take?" Naruto asked annoyed as he fidgeted with the bandage on his left shoulder.

Kakashi had said he was going to go ahead and double check the area and make sure that all the bandits had been caught… that had been about an hour ago.

"It's you fault idiot" Sasuke said as he stood from his spot over looking the rice field "had you used your clones from the beginning none of them would have escaped."

"Like hell I was going to let you win that bet!" Naruto said as he stood up from his own spot ignoring the bandage for now. He needed something to get his mind off the boredom, besides he wanted to rub in the fact he had went longer without the use of any jutsus.

"Bet? Who made a bet?" Sasuke asked as he looked out over the field. He may be much better at hiding it, but he was getting as restless as Naruto.

"Don't even try to deny it" Naruto snapped back "we made a bet on who could go farther without jutsu and I won, remember?"

Sasuke just stared at him for a second before realization hit him "wait that was why you weren't using any jutsus? Because of a bet?"

"No way, you knew about the bet, otherwise why didn't you use any?" Naruto asked getting very annoyed by what he saw as his friend denying the credit he felt he deserved.

"That's because… I don't have any interest in wasting chakra on such easy opponents" Sasuke said as he continued to look out over the field.

Even Naruto was able to tell he was obviously hiding something, and he couldn't help but notice how Sasuke had kept patting his left arm ever since the fight ended.

He was just about to confront the raven haired boy about his behavior, but the Uchiha cut him off first.

"About time" Sasuke said as Naruto finally turned to look at where he was staring, momentarily confused about what he was talking about.

Crossing the field with two more bandits in tow Kakashi looked like he was just out for a casual stroll as he waved at his two pupils.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Wow this is my latest post yet, I was almost concerned if I would have it in time for today.

Why the delay? Turns out it's harder to write a mass brawl than I thought, go figure?

Side note this has been the hardest and most rewritten chapter I have done so far and even worse it didn't even get to all the points it was suppose to. (Ino was suppose to be in this chapter, oh will I could always dedicate Sunday to her)

Anyways this chapter serves only one real point... to break up all the dialog. I figured you guys would appreciate the occasional fight scene and it serves to thicken the plot. Not to mention pairing them off with such easy targets I was able to make them look a lot more skilled ^^

Now to the reviews... some of you'll have expressed your opinions on some of the parts you'll think I could of been more creative on (aren't I nice Shike for not pointing you out ) some of the characters, so I thought now would be a good time to point this out. I plan to base this story as much on cannon as possible and to try and keep a lot of Kishimoto's original feel, with a very big exception with some of the up coming story plot. Plus it's hard to totally recreate a story... figured that out with my last Fanfic.

Anyways as all ways _Read_, Review, and most importantly **Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6: Koiji, love

**~Somewhere in Konoha~**

**Wednesday 5:30 p.m.**

_'Damn it'_ Ino complained for the hundredth time as she left Ichiraku for what seemed to be the fiftieth. She was sure that finding Naruto would be the easiest part of her plan, the hardest would be confronting him, it was also the only part she hadn't yet figured out.

According to Sakura, when her and Ino had last hung out, Naruto would either be at the training field or Ichirakus. Both of which she had already checked multiple times without any luck. Personally Ino had doubted Naruto actually spent that much time practicing, but Sakura had insisted that if nothing else Naruto had been dedicated to his training.

"Aaauugghh" Ino cried rubbing her head in frustration "now I believe he really does spend all his time training. There's Anbu not this good at hiding" she finished, punching a nearby light pole.

"Uhmm... Ino.. are you okay?" the timid voice caused her to spin around embarrassment clearly creeping up her face until she saw who it was.

"Huh? Oh Hinata..." Ino said trying to cover up her embarrassing explosion when she noticed the box the Hyuga was holding. The wrapping was plain with a small red bow, it was obviously a gift meant for somebody special. A fact only proven by the crimson shade Hinata turned as she tried to hid it from sight, when she noticed Ino looking at it.

"So who's the gift for?" Ino asked with a slight smirk, as the young Hyuga heiress tried to stammer out an answer.

"Will... uhmm.. You see... I was... going to but..." Hinata closed her mouth as Ino laid her hand on her shoulder giving her a friendly smile.

"Don't worry about it" Ino said patting Hinata's shoulder "like I told Shikamaru, a girls gotta have her secrets."

"Thanks Ino" Hinata said smiling and obviously relieved "but uhmm... why are you here?"

That was when Ino first took notice of where she had allowed her feet to carry her, and once again she had found herself almost dead in front of Naruto's apartment.

"W-what did I just say about a girl's secrets?" Ino said stammering slightly from her own embarrassment as she turned to hide her own blush.

"I'm sorry" Hinata quickly apologized sincerely.

"It's okay" Ino said. She was just thinking about giving Ichiraku one last go before giving up for the day, until it dawned on her how hungry she was getting.

Due to her latest diet she had restricted herself to a very small breakfast which after Asuma's training, and repeatedly criss crossing the village, left her nearly starving.

"Hey Hinata what do you say we get something to eat?" Ino asked the lavendered eyed girl who was obviously surprised by the sudden request.

"Will I was.." Hinata started before Ino cut her off.

"Come on when was the last time we hung out?" Ino asked pulling Hinata off in the direction of one of her favorite restaurants, before the Hyuga had a chance to argue by pointing out that they've never hunged out.

**~Koiji's~**

**Same day 9:40 p.m. **

At first Ino found herself seemingly holding a conversation by herself as Hinata just kept her responses limited to simple nods. It was apparent that Hinata was far more use to just standing to the side and listening, rather than actually contributing to the conversation herself. In a lot of ways she was reminding Ino of a very young Sakura, but as the time went on Hinata had begun to open up more and more. It actually surprised Ino how much fun Hinata was once she wanted to be.

More than four hours had passed and both girls were still deep in their conversation as it moved from missions, to friends and family, to all the extra work their senseis's had been giving them which of course moved the conversation to their senseis's relationship.

"You should of seen Asuma-sensei's face when he saw that she had been there the whole time." Hinata laughed as Ino finished the story of an incident that took place a week prior when Shikamaru managed to catch Asuma in his shadow hold, but due to the recent rain that left the ground slippery Shikamaru found himself tripping over a slick spot which due to the nature of the jutsu left Asuma to be caught in a very awkward position by a very bemused Kurenai.

"Those two are made for each other." Ino finished as she took a drink from her tea.

"So Ino do you have somebody special?" Hinata asked as the young Hyuga looked over to her side where she had placed her gift.

"Huh what do you mean?" Ino asked as she put down the drink and looked over at Hinata who's blush showed she hadn't meant to ask that out loud.

"Will..." Hinata paused trying to reframe her question "I was just curious, because earlier today you looked liked you were looking for somebody." Hinata finished. Hinata seemed to be doing a lot less stammering as the evening went on, but she still acted embarrass from asking such question.

Ino only sighed though as she leaned back into the booth her mind going back to all the running and criss crossing she had been doing that day.

"Ino?" Hinata asked as Ino took a deep breath before answering.

"Will I was thinking that I might, will more like I was going to by the end of this evening, but now I'm not so sure" Ino paused before continuing "in fact I'm pretty sure after everything that happened he probably doesn't even want to talk to me ever again." She fell silent as she lifted her left hand to stare at the gold band that was clasped around her wrist with her home village's leaf.

A silence fell over the two as the low mummer of the other diners in the room laid over them.

Hinata only stared across the table at first to reluctant to reply, but it was against her nature to do nothing. Ino was obviously lost elsewhere in her own mind and Hinata could see the pain clear on her face a pain very much like her own. A pain born of uncertainty and a loss of confidence. A state Ino was to good of a friend to just leave in.

"You shouldn't give up like that" Ino looked up surprised by the sudden strength in Hinata's voice before the Hyuga started to blush and sound more like her old self "what I mean is... uhm.. if you want to be with someone you should go for it because... uhm... you never know till you try, right?" Hinata finished stammering slightly, but her eyes full of resolve.

"You know what, your right Hinata" Ino said straightening and smiling as she punched her fist into her palm "it's to early to give up like that. From now on lets promise that we won't ever give up on the path our heart takes us."

"Right" Hinata agreed smiling as she looked over at the present a second time.

The two than paid for the food and because of her father Hinata was forced to call it an evening, but Ino didn't fell like going home just yet, as she let her feet just carry her wherever they would. Still she wasn't surprised as she turned, after a long walk, past a tree and was greeted by the cliff side view that left all of Konoha sprawled out beneath you.

Sitting down in the same spot she had been at the night before, beneath the stars, it finally dawned on her. She may not of found Naruto after searching all day, but she still had found what she was looking for.

She hadn't acknowledge the doubt she had felt earlier that day until she had time to get all of the recent events off her mind as she sat and ate dinner with Hinata. To suddenly change your opinion about someone because of one evening, especially since he thought she was somebody else was nuts at best. But sitting there under the stars she finally understood why and all the doubts vanished.

After spending her life chasing one image and one person it was easy for her to forget who she really was, and it made her oblivious to the people who were around her.

She didn't know why everyone had always picked on Naruto, but now in hindsight she saw just how much strength that proved he had. Even with every excuse to grow up to be a punk or a jerk Naruto had never gave up on his dreams, never abandoned his friend, and never apologized for who he was. But that wasn't what made Ino fall in love with him, no that was all that happened yesterday.

Naruto had without saying or doing anything special finally allowed Ino a chance to get off her own pedestal and allowed her to just enjoy herself. Ino now knew for a fact she would never of had as great of a time had it been the real Sasuke she had found yesterday. A fact that brought a smile to her face as she remember just all that did happen.

A sudden cool breeze caused Ino to pull her knees into her chest as she wrapped her arms around herself and laid her chin on them. It had been a lot nicer up here when their had been two of them.

"Damn it Naruto, where the hell are you?" Ino asked under her breath. Almost as on cue she felt the bracelet on her wrist began to vibrate.

"Huh?" Lifting her left arm to look closer at the band Ino eyes widened when the Leaf that acted as the clasp suddenly lifted an inch off the bracelet glowing faintly as it spun like the needle on a compass. Turning her arm over so the leaf was on top it suddenly came to a stop pointing out over Konoha directly at the main gates still glowing softly.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ha told you I would give Ino Sunday (ignores the fact it's four month late)

Ya I'm finally back to publishing^^... sort of .

Just a quick recap first my laptop blue screened, lost everything T.T, buddy saved my laptop but all my files were lost so I had to start from scratch ;P, so this is me recovering lost ground ^.^. The good news is I should be back to posting once a week again.

So to the chapter. I knew from the begging this one would be annoying, but after losing the data and having to re-re-rewrite it I can honestly say... meh. I didn't like the way it came out, but it was necessary for the upcoming elements so what can you do? For all the Hinata fans out there I know I may of went a wee over bored on the shy factor, but trust me Hinata will have her place by the end of it... will she might I actually found her character to be the hardest so far to write, no wonder Kishi never gives her any screen time.

Anyways as always_ Read_, **Review**, and most importantly Enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7: Round Two

**~Konoha's Main Gates~**

**Wednesday 10:50 p.m.**

It had taken a tad longer to get back to the village than the small three man team had been expecting. Naruto's shoulder was healing quickly, but him and Sasuke found the mission had taken more from them than either expected.

When Naruto first saw the massive walls of his home village come into view his energy spiked until he remember what awaited him. Of course he wasn't expecting to find her this late. _'Than first thing tomorrow'_ he thought determinedly _'first thing tomorrow I'll find Ino and apologize.'_

Having made up his mind combined with his usual optimism was enough to allow him to walk into the village with his normal smirk he wore after a successful mission.

Sasuke on the other hand retained his own normal mood of self brooding, though Naruto had noticed the young Uchiha seemed to be especially withdrawn. As if he was completely lost else where, and not liking where he was.

The two young shinobi had Konoha's main street almost to themselves as Kakashi had gone ahead to file their report with the intent of allowing his pupils a chance to go get some rest. An offer they readily accepted.

Finally the oppressive air that his friend was strangling him with, especially since Naruto was trying to fight off his own, was getting to much to handle. Resulting in Naruto handling the situation in his usual tactful cool-headed manner.

"DAMN IT SASUKE" Naruto shouted trying to get a rise out of his friend "what's the deal your such a pain in the..." Naruto cut off mid sentence as the person up ahead caught his eye and made him stop cold in his tracks.

Confused by the sudden stop of his friend's tirade Sasuke looked up as well and suddenly noticed something was off.

...

Ino didn't know what to make of the bracelet as she followed where the 'needle' seemed to be indicating.

At first the leaf had just shined faintly, more of a faint glow, but as she followed it had begun to increase it's luminescence.

She had begun to wonder if the bracelet was trying to lead her out of the village when the voices ahead of her made her look up. The leaf had been pointing dead at the blonde in front of her as it glowed and hummed, before finally dimming and returning to it's resting place.

...

It wasn't easy to make Naruto choke, but this scene seemed to make it look so.

He had intended to find Ino first thing in the morning which also meant he wasn't planning to work on what to say till than. An act of procrastination he was seriously beginning to regret as he vainly searched for the apology he knew he needed.

"Ino.." Naruto had began before Ino stepped up cutting him off.

The determination in her eyes caught the young shinobi off guard as he began his apology once more "Ino I'm..."

The sudden eruption of pain from the full arm slap delivered by Ino's now painfully stinging hand was enough to send Naruto to the ground yelping holding his jaw tentatively. The pain was enough to half convince the young boy his jaw was broken, and more than enough to assure him that Ino hadn't held back an inch.

"What the hell" Naruto shouted as he shot back to his feet "I was trying to apologize."

"That was for tricking and humiliating me yesterday and making me think you were Sasuke" at this the Raven haired audience member snapped out of his surprise from Ino's sudden show of aggression, but thought it best not to ask.

Naruto quickly allowed his temper to subside remembering just how much he had upset her the night before, but the sudden return of the earlier determination to Ino's demeanor was enough to cause him to flinch. He closed his eyes and braced for the second round he was confident was coming.

"And.. and this is for everything else" Naruto eyes opened when the slap he had been expecting hadn't came just in time to see Ino's face pushed into his.

...

Ino hadn't intended to slap Naruto as hard as she did, but she refused to stop now that she was this close.

At first she was hesitant to kiss this suddenly, but it just felt right. Not to mention she couldn't shake this nagging feeling that if she didn't she may lose her only chance to snag the boy who had taken her heart.

As their lips touched Ino could clearly tell Naruto was every bit as shocked as he was the last time this had happen. For herself she could feel her head becoming lighter as she atempted to make the kiss bolder.

She went to wrap her arms around the young shinobi when she suddenly felt his hands on her shoulder pushing her back.

...

"Ino.." Naruto whispered softly as he stared into her eyes. Naruto may be dense, but he wasn't completely blind to everything. Even he could see Ino clearly wanted this, he didn't know why the change, but he could clearly see it in her eyes. And for some reason it just seemed wrong.

"Ino" He began for the fourth time "I... I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened yesterday." Naruto could till what he had said hurt far worse than the earlier slap could ever of, but something told him he had to.

He knew he had better leave there in than before Ino was able to argue. The simple truth is he may be in love with Sakura, but he couldn't deny his urges forever. There was no way he would be able to resit Ino for long if she tried to kiss him again and it was just not in him to use woman like that.

Sasuke fell into pace beside Naruto surprised by the sudden air that surrounded his friend. Something about it reminded Sasuke of Itachi. Before his brother had murdered his entire family.

Sasuke spared one look back for the young Yamanaka who had found her way to the ground resting on her knees, Naruto's hard set eyes never flickered.

...

_'Damn it'_ Ino cursed herself _'why did you have to be so stupid, stupid, stupid. Now he probably just thinks I'm just some tramp... a desperate tramp.'_

She refused to give into the grief she felt and fought against the tears that wanted to spill out, but she couldn't fight the painful knots in her stomach that threatened to empty out her earlier meal. She knew if she let herself she would end up crying and shaking right there in the street.

Ino barely heard the footsteps as she looked up at the extended hand being offered to her.

...

Naruto and Sasuke had walked another four minutes before Naruto pulled up short again.

Sasuke had intended to only accompany Naruto a short ways more once it became apparent the blonde had no intention of heading home and was just allowing his feet to take him wherever.

Following the blonde's gaze Sasuke could guess what was holding his attention. On the northern border their was a large cliff face that acted as a natural barrier for the village. Though right now it was no more than a black wall against the night sky.

Given the intensity of his friends stare Sasuke was beginning to guess what the earlier scene with Ino had been about.

Of course this didn't really interest the Uchiha to much even as he guessed about the henge his friend had used. What was troubling was Sasuke knew Naruto better than anyone in the village, and though he knew the dweeb was more than he showed most people, he also knew that Naruto was not a brooder.

If Sasuke allowed Naruto to remain in his current state there was no telling what would happen. Of course this was not a skill set Sasuke was particularly proficient in. It was at this point he heard the sound of someone running up to them clearly in a hurry.

Turning he watched as Tenten dropped from the air gracefully, but clearly a little winded.

"Naruto!" she shouted her voice anxious and panicked.

It wasn't tell she called his name that Naruto turned and realized who had joined the two.

"Tenten?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Naruto" she continued "it's Neji... he's been captured."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

First off about it being late I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry but I have been really busy here lately =/

Secondly I know I went a little OC on this chapter again I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry but I promise this OC isn't random it all plays together by the end I promise

Also about the length I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I don't know how many have noticed but I fight hard to keep a ruff 2000 word cap and min for each chapter for both our conveniences

And I know a lot of people died in WWI again I'm sorry, I'm so... wait that one wasn't my fault *whew*

Anyways to be honest like many points in this story I didn't like this part as a stand alone chap, but in the bigger picture it was crucial so again I'm forced to say meh. Don't worry though about the length the next chap is probably gonna be a mile long which given my present publishing rate means you will have it at least a couple of days before the apocalypse, Woot for 2012.

On a side note Tenten is back (told you I was going to work her back in) originally it was suppose to be either Lee are Shika popping up at this point.

Finally I would like to point out to any and all would be critics this story was originally suppose to end whit Ch **3** and only last night have I been able to come up with a proper ending.

And as always _Read_, Review, and most importantly **Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8:Ten plus Ten equals Three

**~Streets of Konoha~**

**Wednesday 11:10 p.m.**

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. His shock completely replacing the gloom that had held him seconds ago.

Tenten only took a second to catch her breath as she stood to explain what had happened to the two shocked Genin. Her recap was relatively short since she had been knocked out for most of it.

Her and Neji had been out training, with him working to improve a new jutsu, when they decided to call it quits for the day. It was still a bit before sunset as they made their way back to Konoha from their teams training field when Neji suddenly pulled up short.

When Tenten went to ask what was wrong she suddenly felt a presence behind her. She turned to defend herself, but instead found herself falling to the ground unconscious before she ever hit. When she awoke hours later there was no sign of Neji nor the attackers.

The anger was clear in Tenten's voice as she finished the story, biting back her own bitter frustration at being beaten so easily twice.

"I see" Sasuke was the first to speak "so the hokage wants us to go get him back than, is that it?"

"Yes and no" Tenten answered "Lady Tsunade has a team assembling and she wants Naruto in it."

"Wait, what!" Naruto asked genuinely caught off guard. "Why doesn't Baa-chan want Sasuke?"

"Sheesh Naruto-tei, not everyone has your energy" Tenten quickly explained "Sasuke has already had two missions back to ba..."

She was cut off mid-sentience as the young Uchiha stepped up "I'm coming"

"But wait the Hokage said..." Tenten tried to argue before Sasuke cut her off a second time.

"I'm coming, and besides I think I know who took him. Now come on." Sasuke didn't give her any time to question as he vanished, racing towards the Hokage's office.

"He seems to be acting out of character, huh Otouto?" Tenten asked as she and Naruto took off after the raven haired Genin.

**~Hokage's Office~**

"Understood" Kakashi said as Tsunade finished filling the Jonin in on all that had happened.

"As you know due to the present tension with Iwagakure are resources are stretched very thin. But I sent Shikamaru to recruit who he could and Tenten has gone to fetch Naruto." As Tsunade finished the knock on her door broke the two ninjas attention as three Genin entered the room.

"I see it was to much to hope for any of your team to do as they are told" Tsunade said sarcastically when she noticed Sasuke was with the other two, but finished with a glare pointed towards Kakashi.

"I assure you Hokage, I have more than enough energy left" Sasuke argued as he clenched his bandaged arm's fist.

"Besides this is linked to my mission the other day, isn't it?" the Uchiha demanded as his eyes challenged hers to a contest of wills.

After what seemed like forever to Naruto, Tsunade finally broke the match "Very will, I suppose at this point without tieing you up we wouldn't be able to stop you anyways." Her pause after the statement showed she was considering it an option.

"Okay you three lets make this clear now!" Tsunade said as she stood slamming her palm to her desk. "Your mission is to locate Neji Hyuga and identify the kidnapers and their intentions. Remember, especially you Naruto, this is a retrieval and reconnaissance mission. We have no ideal what these people are capable of so remain on guard."

"Hai" the four present Shinobi said in unison.

**~Konoha's Main Gate~**

**Wednesday 11:30 p.m.**

Shikamaru leaned against the giant gate as he waited for Kakashi and the other half of his team to show up. Going over the ruff strategy he already had going in his head with the limited information the Hokage had to share.

_'How are there even any Uchihas left? And why would they want to go against their own village?'_ he thought with annoyance. She had said it was only a possibility, but still, from a strategist point of view, it was a terrifying one.

_'Sharingan is able to break down all levels of Taijutsu and Ninjutsu.'_ He thought as he was going over all that he knew about the infamous doujutsu _'furthermore the user generally is both virtually immune to Genjutsu as well as a master in it's application. In short all head to head style of fighting is made null.'_ It was those reasons that he decided it best not to include Choji in this mission, and when he thought about it more as an infiltration mission rather than combat he was able to pick the two of the three Genin that stood before him.

Shino was his first thought when he started to think up a roster. His clans techniques were the very definition of covert. Furthermore insects are immune to Genjutsu which will give him a defense even in a worst case scenario.

His second choice wasn't as easy. With primarily only Genin and Chunin in the village for him to choose from his options were slim. Than it occurred to him if you fight fire with fire than he would use doujutsu against doujutsu. And there was only one doujutsu user presently in the village he was familiar with.

Plus Hinata's vision added a great edge to the groups ability to survey and monitor undetected. A key skill for a successful infiltration.

Of course that only explains two of the three shinobi presently present before the young master tactician. The third he knew had no business in this line up and for her own sake should probably be left behind...

**~Streets of Konoha~**

**Earlier that night**

Shikamaru was just going through the village to see if he could quickly find anyone he may not of thought of already. He had already sent Shino and Hinata ahead of him to wait at the main gate which he was heading back to himself, when he heard a disturbance on the street next to him.

Concerned that the intruders, or some of them anyways, may still be in the village hiding he turned quickly to investigate the commotion.

He had rounded a store just in time to see Ino say something he couldn't quit make out before she threw herself into the blond boy.

As surprised as he was by this sudden event he was even more surprised by Naruto's reaction. Shikamaru was never one to fully buy into the boy's clown act, but he still didn't think it was in Naruto to be that cold.

Shikamaru knew that woman generally preferred to be alone or surrounded with only other woman when they get shot down, and he knew he had a team waiting on him, but he was not going to just leave a friend crying in a street.

Ino hadn't noticed her friend until he was already by her side helping her to her feet.

"Shikamaru?" she said as she wiped the moistness from her eyes she wasn't able to stop "what are you doing here?"

"The hokage asked me to throw together an emergency retrieval team. It's been bothersome, but I don't really have a choice." The same reason he had stopped to help Ino was why he knew he had to help rescue Neji. They may not be friends in any true translation of the term, but they were still comrades and for Shikamaru that was enough.

"Retrieval? What happened?" Ino asked.

**~Gate's of Konoha~**

**Present**

After informing her of what had happened to Neji she had refused to be left behind, and she had been steadily talking and encouraging Hinata since her and Shikamaru had gotten there.

His attention only rested on them a few more moments before he heard the rest of the Neji retrieval squad hurrying up from behind.

"Good to see you'll are already here" Kakashi said as he surveyed over the team assemble. Shikamaru noticed the slight paused as his gaze swept over Ino.

"Okay now come on let's go save Neji!" Naruto exclaimed punching his fist into his hand.

"Calm down Naruto" Kakashi said as he stepped up "we have a good ideal where the intruders have fled. Unfortunately if this guess is right that means they have already made it back there by now."

"So what? We break in there beat the hell out of all of 'em and save him!" Naruto argued refusing to let any bad news cause doubt to spread.

"It isn't that easy" it was Sasuke who interrupted this time "there held up in one of the Uchiha's ancient strongholds. Weapons, rations, and traps... a full siege could break against it's walls." He finished his fist clenched a blaze of hate flaring behind his eyes.

"True" Kakashi interjected "but Konoha had long since disarmed it. According to Guy's report it can't be working at more than a quarter capacity. Still, we will be moving in two man cells."

"Huh? Why two?" Naruto asked.

It was again Sasuke who answered "Because that's the most efficient way to fight sharingan users."

**~Two hours outside Konoha~**

**Thursday 1:44 a.m.**

The group had left Konoha heading west in pairs Kakashi was taking the lead with Hinata and Pakkun. Behind them was Naruto and Tenten with Shikamaru and Sasuke taking the third spot. Ino and Shino were last and lagged to help cover the groups flanks.

It annoyed her but Tenten knew her role in this line up was purely support. If Naruto ended up in battle it was her job to supply him with "cover fired". _'Tsk like I would let them get Neji-kun and Naruto-tei on the same night!"' _Tenten thought as her hands glided over hers scrolls and wide variety of tools subconsciously checking the quantity and making sure they were properly tethered.

The sudden motion to her left caught her attention. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Naruto, for the hundredth time, glance back towards the blonde kunochi taking up the rear. Who to all appearances looked a hundred percent focused on her given task of guarding her teams flank.

It had taken her some time to figure out who it was he kept looking back towards, but when she caught the look of intensity they shared when their eyes met it didn't leave much doubt.

_'Will that explains the shock when you finally noticed her at the gates. But still what happened, Otouto?'_ Tenten puzzled. To anyone who glanced his way Naruto looked like a man who had a glass of poison he knew he had to drink and finally had worked up the nerve to do so... no matter the outcome.

She was so lost in thought over it she almost missed Kakashi's signal to stop as the eight of them came to rest high up in a groove of huge, even for the species, red wood.

"What the hell Kakashi-sensei? We need to hurry before..." Naruto was shouting before the Jonin interrupted him.

"Pakkun has proven our guess was right and no doubt they have already secured Neji in their safe-house. They will be expecting us and right now we have a team half exhausted. Without an element of surprise we will just be walking into a trap."

"But Kakashi-sensei if they..." Naruto tried again but with the same result.

"Don't worry so much. I will take Shino with me and we will set up a full parameter and scope the place. If they so much as sneeze we'll know." Kakashi said reassuringly to the young ninja. He normally wouldn't worry about explaining himself so much, but he knew Naruto was already coming close to the limit of his patience.

"In the mean time Shikamaru is in charge so sit up camp and try to replenish as much of your energy as you can." With that he vanished into the night Shino close behind.

...

With the two gone the rest of the team quickly went about setting up camp as Shikumaru took charge. 'Setting up camp' amounted to little more than each finding a comfortable place to eat any food they may of brought and to take a rest if they needed it.

Hinata had just pulled out one of her own rations when Shikamaru walked up, having sent Sasuke and Tenten to set up their camps own parameter.

"Hinata I need a favor, I need you to scope out the area as far as you can" he said as he looked over the camping area.

"Of course" Hinata agreed as she activated her byakugan.

Suddenly her vision expanded as her doujutsu took effect. Her eyes could now cut through tree and foliage alike. From insects to leaves to Kakashi and Shino's current location. She even found what must of been the stronghold Sasuke was talking about, but it was still to far for her to penetrate it's thick walls, which seem to have some sort of barrier stopping her.

"Uhmm..what is it you want me to look for?" Hinata asked after a couple of minutes without seeing anything out of place.

"That's the point" Shikamaru said waiting a moment for Hinata to understand before continuing. "They had at least twenty four hours to plan this, but so far we have came across no resistance, nor any sign they had even tried to hide their trail. Plus they even left a witness alive."

"So... what does that mean?" Hinata asked after she let her comrades revelation sink in.

"It means, they want us here." Sasuke said walking up.

"Huh, so you noticed it to than?" Shikamaru asked the raven haired prodigy.

"No" he answered. Hinata couldn't quit place it, but something about Sasuke seemed different and it sent a shiver down her spine. Her still active byakugan could see a slightly different tinge to his chakras, and the bandages on his left arm blocked her vision completely.

"I over heard you when I was walking up, but it makes the most sense."

...

Tenten and Sasuke had just finished setting the camps own defenses as she watched Sasuke walk over to the young master tactician. Tenten found her own way over to where Naruto sat, leaning against the giant tree that was their camp, eating some of the food he had left on him from his mission earlier.

"So Naruto-tei you mind telling... what happened to your jacket!" Tenten asked shocked by the three inch red gash she had just noticed as she walked up and he was leaned over trying to retrieve one of the crackers he had accidently dropped. Naruto had clearly tried washing the blood out, but that wasn't exactly his strongest of skills.

"Huh? Oh ya, one of the bandits earlier got in a lucky strike. I guess you were right I do need to train some more." He answered laughing as he scratched the back of his head.

"Seesh, hand it here Otouto." Tenten demanded holding her hand out for the torn vestment.

"No it's okay, it's only a small hole anyways" Naruto tried to argue.

"Darn it Naruto-tei, no matter how small it's foolish to go into battle without making sure all your equipment is in it's best condition." Tenten lectured firmly as Naruto surrender the garment with a sigh.

With it's removal Tenten caught sight of what she was actually after, though it still surprised her how much blood there had been. Her guess had been right, Naruto hadn't thought, or had been unable, to wash the blood from the white shirt he wore under his trade mark yellow jacket. And given Tenten specialty in the area and the share volume of the red stain it wasn't hard for her to guess what had caused the injury.

She had lately become quit familiar with the strange nature of Naruto's healing, but even he would not be fully recovered from a stab that deep yet, _'would he?'._

"What is it with man?" Tenten complained as she sat down pulling out a thread and needle, from her first aid kit, and set to task on the tear.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he sat down watching as Tenten was making short work of the hole in his favorite jacket.

"What do you mean 'what do you mean'?" she retorted without taking her eyes from her task at hand "It's like you'll don't value your own lives at all... how selfish is it to think that just because you give your own life everything... and everybody.. is just going to except it?" she stated as she finished her patch work.

"There" she said standing and handing back her handy work after double checking the stitching "now we're even about me puncturing your frog thing, right Naruto-tei?"

"Of course" he happily agreed giving her her own teammates good guy pose.

_'Seesh I'm never going to escape those two' _she than remember why she had came over here in the first place, and realized the easiest way to find out what she wanted.

"You know Naruto-tei I'm sure Kakashi patched you as well as he could, but you still need to get a medic-nin to double check it just to be safe." Tenten paused as she waited for Naruto to take the bait.

"Hmm, maybe?" he thought for a moment "It doesn't hurt anymore, but if you say so. Though I don't know where I'm going to find one out here."

_'To easy Otouto..._ "I guess your right, but you know, Ino I believe has some training in that field why not ask her?" At the mention of her name Tenten notice a slight change in Naruto's demeanor as his eyes sought out the you mind-walker.

...

As soon as Kakashi and Shino had left earlier Ino had began setting up her own preparation for the upcoming fight, on the exact opposite side of the camp from Naruto.

Once she had finished and the protein bar she had brought was eaten she had made her way over to Shikamaru. Her attention though was kept on the blonde star of the rookie nine, especially after Tenten had made her way to his side.

A sudden spike of jealousy shot through her as she watched Tenten talking him out of his jacket. From her distance and angle she could not see the injury on his back. It was all she could do to keep from walking over there as she tried to listen to Sasuke's explanation to no avail. _'Come on Ino, you've already did enough stupid acts for tonight try to focus.'_

...

Naruto had just finished, though at first a little hesitant, revealing all that had happened since he had left training with her up tell he had ran into her again.

_'Will that certainly explains a lot' _Tenten thought as she sorted through all that Naruto had just told her. It was obvious this was something that was troubling him deeply, why to this extent she still hadn't figured out. The answer seemed obvious to her.

As she sat down next to where he had seated himself, she placed her hand on his as she leaned against him reassuringly. She was content to let him stay lost in his own thoughts, hoping they were good ones, while her own attention traveled back to the other shinobi that occupied the vast canopy with her.

Sasuke and Shikamaru were lost in there own world as Hinata was reporting what ever it was she was seeing. That was when her and Ino's eyes locked.

At first she felt sympathy for the girl, until she saw the anger that a flamed the young kunoichi eyes. Tenten was only confused for half a moment until it dawned on her exactly what this must look like to the obviously jealous Yamanaka. In the second half of that moment it dawned on her just how she could most help her younger peer and more importantly her own unofficial little brother.

As she shifted the distracted Naruto seemed to pay no attention as she laid her head in his lap curling up to him for comfort. The affect only heightened as he laid his hand on her arm absent mindedly patting her shoulder.

_'Not bad Otouto... now for the Coup de Grace'_ Tenten thought with a smirk as she pretended to shudder from the cold_._

...

Having a girl suddenly shiver in his lap was enough to pull Naruto back to the present as it sunk in what was happening.

"Tenten... wh...what are.." his question was interrupted as she 'shivered' again from a sudden gust. Not wanting to disturb his friend, who seemed very content in his lap, he ignored his own blushing, as he sighed silently, and began to remove his still un-zipped jacket.

...

_'Actually it is kind of cold up here, now that I...'_ her thoughts interrupted as she felt Naruto shifting above her, and than she felt the warmth of his jacket as he laid it over her.

_'That ought do it'_ she thought as she shifted her head to lie more comfortably. She couldn't help but to admit to herself she found this position a lot more comfortable than she'd expected. With Naruto's presence and scent surrounding her she couldn't help but feel relax, more so than she had in a long time. Even with her eyes close she knew Ino would still be glaring at her which was good, or so she told herself.

_'After all, its for that girls sake I'm doing this... will mostly for hers anyway.'_ Suddenly as she felt the stress and worry she had built up since the Chunin exam leave her like fog being burned away by a rising sun, all the exhaustion from that day she had been ignoring thus far came crashing home. Her last thought before she fell peacefully to sleep was _'We'll get you out of there Neji, I promise'_.

... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ya I still know how to update. :P

And I decided to cut this chapter (though still much longer than my average) shorter than I originally planned so as to try and not to take away from it. Now that I finished it this chapter may turn out to be one of THE corner stones to the story or the biggest waste of space yet, not sure but I do like some of ideals it gave me while writing it. And actually over all this is probably one of my favorite chapters so far.

I got to admit even I didn't expect the ending to be the way it came out (much better than I had originally planned it). The simple fact is the more I write her the more I enjoy Tenten's character, which has lead me to adapt, as I already stated, much of the story, and I see some more changing in the up coming events. Speaking of her just to clarify for anyone who has not figured it out Tenten's nickname for, and the honorific she adds to, Naruto's name just translate to something like "little brother".

Now to a couple of apologies:

A.) I'm sorry for the OoC.

I try to keep as much of Kishimoto's original feel as possible. But ***SPOILER ALERT FOR THE NEXT STATEMENT*** I can assure you that at least in Naruto's case that it is not me just coping out and being to lazy try to dive in and give his emotions more depth, instead his current behavior is tied in directly with the main plot.

B.) I'm sorry for the irradice postsing dates.

Busy with life yadda yadda yadda have to balance this and that's yadda yadda yadda, but a major factor is even though I have the story more or less done in my head that's only like 60% of the final product the other is all "organic" and comes to me while I'm writing that chapter. The good news (or bad) is this current story should be wrapped up in the next four chapters or so.

Anyways as always _Read_, Review, and most importantly **Enjoy**!


	9. Chapter 9: Death brings new Beginnings

**~Two Hours outside Konoha~**

**Thursday 9:30 a.m.**

Ino stretched and yawn loudly rubbing her eyes as she tried to find a more comfortable position on her mattress, that was before she remembered where it was she was at. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, but she would be unable to sleep with the sun glaring in her eyes anyways. Groggily she sat up as her body protested the strain.

She had spent the better part of the night, after the team had been dismissed to their respective bedding, staring at what stars managed to pierce the thick canopy of the over-sized pine forest. Her jealousy had quickly disintegrate to a sour overtone as she laid there, all the events from the earlier evening fresh in her mind. _'Damn, it has been a busy week'_ she thought with a bitter smirk. Finally she gave up on catching a few extra minutes of sleep.

_ 'Oh will, sleep is for after missions anyways'_ she thought decisively as she rolled out from under her blanket and made it, as well as her pillow, disappear in a small poof of smoke.

After replacing the small summoning scroll back into her ninja pouch she began to gather her tools she had tactically laid about her that night. Like all the shinobi in her group she had slept in her clothes just in case she needed to be ready on a moments notice.

Once her morning routine was done she began to check about the camp for the rest of her team. Shikamaru was still asleep. which didn't surprise her. He, Sasuke, and Kakashi had stayed up late discussing the tactics for todays rescue. The two sharingan users she noted were currently gone. No doubt on another reconnaissance, Kakashi was bent on trying to find a better way in than the front gate. So far he was having little luck.

Shino was sitting next to where the three had been strategizing the night earlier, no doubt so he could listen while resting for the events to come today. Hinata however was currently missing, but since Shino seemed unconcerned Ino just assumed she was off taking care of "other" early morning needs.

Finally she looked in the direction she had put off for last. Sure enough Naruto and that jutsuless no-ninja tart were both there. At some point in the night Tenten had shifted so she had ended up laying on Naruto chest so his arms wrapped around her, both of them under his Jacket.

"You know, you could feel sorry for the guy" Shikamaru said behind her as he walked up.

"Tsk, ya right." Ino snapped turning towards her teammate pointedly looking away from the two. She had allowed more of her jealousy to show through than she had intended. She didn't know for sure how much Shikamaru knew, but she could guess it was more than she wanted.

"You know he's not that type of guy, Ino." Shikamaru said with a shrug "knowing him, that was probably all Tenten. It's got to be bothersome for him, but he's not the type to just say no to a girl." It took a second for him to realize he had said the exact wrong thing as he remembered "just saying no" was exactly what Naruto had done to her. _'Damn it, why do these type of things have to be such a pain.'_

"Whatever, if he wants a one trick non-ninja bitch, that's his choice!" she retorted as she she went to storm off before Shikamaru caught her arm.

"Ino... I know you don't want to, but being here was your choice. We need your head in this, you at least need to wait till we get back to the village for this, okay?" He knew Ino was taking this rough and he knew she would probably of stayed had she knew Naruto was coming. But what was was, and he knew a division like this could quickly spell death for all those that were under his care, herself included.

Sighing Ino pulled her arm free as she took a deep breath, looking away from her teammate. "I know, your right" she finally said as she calmed herself down "I'm going to go catch up with Hinata."

"Hinata?" Shikamaru asked "I think Kakashi was going to take her own his final reconnaissance this morning. Besides how would you find her anyways?"

"Heh" Ino smirked "What did I tell you about a girl and her secrets? Besides she's almost back anyways... I think." she finished as she was studying her bracelet, which Shikamaru just noticed had started glowing and vibrating.

"What th-" he had started to ask as he heard Kakashi and them return on the far side of the branch. The leaf pointing directly at the lavender eyed heiress.

...

"Huh...what?" a very groggy Naruto asked rubbing his eyes. Someone had shaken his shoulder to awaken him to the sharp pain in his lower back due to the position he had slept in all night against the hard tree, and the warm pressure on his chest which was the cause of that position.

Naruto blinked the last of the sleep out of his eyes as he came to stare eye to eye with the very silent and the very close Shino...

"Aaahhhh" he screamed in surprise as he went to jump away, reflexively grabbing Tenten before he had a chance to think. The awkward weight causing him to merely tumble over with a loud oof as she feel on top of him.

"Damn it Naruto-tei, what the hell!" Tenten complained as she lifted herself from him and looked around. She caught Shino walking up and from what she knew of the bug boy she guessed what had happen.

"Kakashi-sensei is ready to debrief us on our plan and asked me to get you two" was all he said before he added "such behavior is inappropriate between comrades on a mission."

Blushing Naruto jumped to his feet pulling on his jacket, he had worn his gear the whole time, and was about to start claiming it wasn't what it seemed when Tenten beat him to it.

"We'll keep that in mind" Tenten said with a smirk. Naruto caught a challenging glint in her eye when her face suddenly became a lot more serious "so are we finally ready to get Neji-kun back?"

...

Ino had been about to go get Naruto herself when Kakashi-sensei beat her to it by asking Shino. A fact she was grateful for. Had she been there when Naruto had reflexively grabbed Tenten like he did she doubted she would of been able to hold her tongue back. She had made a vow that she would not lose to that non-ninja bitch no matter what! She had already been stuck in one love triangle already, she would not be beaten a second time.

"Ahem" Kakashi coughed to gain all the Genin's attention in front of him. After they all, and Shikamaru, turned their attention towards him he pulled out a rough sketch of the compound that Konoha had had in it's library. The original prints had all gone missing.

Ino noticed that the stairs that made up the entrance immediately divulge into a very confusing criss-crossing pattern that seemed to form three distinct sections. _'Is this a fortress or a labyrinth'_ Ino thought as she tried disparately to memorize the layout to no avail.

"The stronghold's entrance is little more than a thick iron gate in the trunk of a large tree west of here. Once inside one of the first obstacles you will have to face is the maze the Uchiha's built to throw off intruders. On top of that we don't know where in that maze they are holding Neji nor what of which traps they have managed to re-activate. Once in, it will be best if you'll stick close together and allow Shino's insects to do the job of detecting all the traps before you get to them." Kakashi explained as he traced out his best guess of the right path with his finger on the crude map.

"Wait, why are you explaining this like you aren't going to be there with us, Kakashi-sensei?" Tenten asked as the Jonin stood up.

"Because I wont" he said dusting off "Hinata, Ino, and myself will be launching a second infiltration with my earth style jutsus. The rest of you will be making your way though the compound from the front."

"Wait why me?" Ino asked genuinely surprised. _'I mean Shino would be needed with the rest to detect traps and Shikamaru would no doubt be in charge of the other team being the only non-Genin. I guess Sasuke would be needed if the enemy really was sharingan users and Naruto was their teams power house so he would be needed there. But why not take Tenten instead? I mean she has already had more than enough time with Naruto.'_ Ino thought bitterly

"That's obvious" Kakashi answered "cohesion."

...

As the two teams separated Naruto couldn't help but feel a since of... something as he watched Ino dissappear. His first thought was a sense of loss but immediately as that feeling swelled a counter one from his gut extinguished it. That same wrongness he felt the night before still tingled in the back of his mind. He let the thought slip away as his team departed for the Uchiha's compound.

After a few more minutes of travel the squad, lead by Shikamaru, came to land in front of an enormous tree. Around the base was a thick wall that stood about 4 meters tall, the ravage of time was clear, as much of the wall had crumbled over the years and the gate was missing. A massive Iron door was set into the trunk of the tree itself.

"Huh, Kakashi-sensei wasn't kidding" Shikamaru whistled as he took in the impressive doors. They stood at least 5 meters tall and wide enough all five of them could walk in abreast with little trouble. "Damn, and I bet their even locked, what a drag."

"No problem. I'll just use my Rasengan and-" Naruto claimed as he threw his hands together before Shikamaru cut him off.

"Wait a minute Naruto we don't know if this door is trapped or not, Tenten I need you to rig a-" it was Shikamaru's turn to be pulled up short.

"CHIDORI" Sasuke's battle cry was only half as loud as the resulting explosion as his lightening blade made contact with the massive iron door. The resulting blast erupted with enough force Naruto could clearly hear the doors, or rather what was left of them, rebounding far down the stairwell that they had previously guarded. The sudden engulf of air was enough to extinguish all those torches that were closest to the door for about ten yards down the stairwell.

"Damn it" Shikamaru cursed "what was your plan if there had been traps on that door." Shikamaru asked stepping up to Sasuke, agitation more than clear in his eyes.

"It's clear they want us here, so I doubt they would trap the entrance." he replied condescendingly. Clearly unconcerned with Shikamaru's opinion on his strategy.

"It seems his guess was right, my insects detect no traps" Shino interrupted before Shikamaru could continue the argument.

"Still, you didn't have to use that much power" was all Shikamaru said as he followed Shino down the now open stair way.

"Guess I don't know my strength these days." Sasuke replied as Naruto watched him flex his left hand as if it had tried to cramp.

For his own part Naruto said nothing. That wrongness he had sensed with Ino earlier was suddenly engulfing him a hundred fold as he watched Sasuke enter the compound.

_ 'What the hell Sasuke? Since when can you do that? Since when can you make me afraid of you?'_ he thought as he tried to swallow until the sudden hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present.

"Hey Naruto-tei, are you okay?" Tenten asked concern heavy in her voice as she saw the look in his eyes.

And like that Naruto snapped himself back to his old self as he shook his head and grin "What? Oh ya I was just... thinking that we really need to hurry up and save Neji right away" Naruto declared.

"Otouto" she paused before smiling "your a terrible liar."

"Hey, you two coming?" They heard Sasuke call from within the compound.

"We're coming" Tenten replied as the two of them followed after the rest of their team.

**~Uchiha's Compound Mid-level~**

**Same day 10:40 a.m.**

It had taken about fifteen minutes for them to reach the weak spot Hinata had spotted earlier that morning, and a little more than that for Kakashi's summoning team to dig the seventy yard tunnel large enough to get the three inside covertly.

As they walked through the tunnel towards the hole in the compounds wall the ninja dogs had made, and where they were keeping guard, Kakashi's earlier statement still buzzed in the back of Ino's mind.

_ 'Cohesion?'_ for some reason his use of the term seemed almost insulting _'what did he mean by cohesion?'_ Finally she had enough of guessing and decided just to ask the veteran ninja.

"Kakashi-sensei" she asked as they neared the end of the tunnel "what did you mean earlier? What did you mean by cohesion?"

At first she though he had not heard, or was just ignoring, her as they got to the new entrance to the abandon compound. But after checking the hallway and sending his ninja dogs on ahead of them to scout the area he took a deep breath and turned on her.

"What I meant" he said as both Ino and Hinata watch a very serious air fall on him "ever since we parted from Shikamaru's group your head hasn't been on the mission once."

"Will that's..." Ino tried to argue but Kakashi continued as if she had said nothing.

"Had I allowed you to stick with him than there would of been to much of a chance of you putting your comrades lives, let alone the mission, in jeopardy" Kakashi finished. He knew he was being hard on the poor girl, but he had also seen far to many times what this type of friction could lead to in these types of situations.

"I'm..." Ino paused for a second "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei" she finished dejectedly. Honestly she had no argument against what he had said, which only made her feel worse. Ever since they left, even though they were knowingly walking into an enemies trap, the only thing she had been thinking of was about Naruto.

It was at that time Hinata stepped up to try and help her friend "You sho-shouldn't beat yourself up over it Ino" she said fighting against her timidness and not quit sure what to say, but bent on saying something. "I-I'm-I'm sure you will have plenty of time to-to get with with Sasuke once we get back to the village" she finished as encouragingly as she could until her timidness won out, and she began blushing and fidgeting with her fingers as Ino stared at her wide eyed puzzled.

"Sasuke?" Ino asked "What do you mean Sasu- ohh right... Sasuke" she agreed, laughing to cover up her embarrassment as she realized Hinata would not be aware of her recent change of "fan clubs". She was still a little embarrassed at the thought of confessing her new found feelings towards a boy she had mocked not even five days ago.

Smiling at the thought that she had helped her friends problem in someway, Hinata's innocence was enough to help Ino mind shake off the glum that had tried to insnare it.

_ 'At least if nothing else I've got one friend I can count on through this. Thank you Hinata.' _Ino thought happily as she smiled back at her friend in the surprisingly bright light the torches offered.

The two than turned to follow the Jonin as he began to lead the way he had plotted on the map to hook back up with the rest of the team.

**~Uchiha's Compound Top-level~**

**Sameday 10:55 a.m.**

"Seesh how large is this place?" Tenten complained "it feels like we've been walking this same hallway for an hour." Her voice echoed down the hall unchallenged.

After about twenty minutes without any commotion the team had slowly began to relax more and more of their caution. For nearly the past hour they had been searching hall after hall checking room after room, and so far not even a sign of life, let alone an enemy. If the boredom wasn't enough the share redundancy of this maze was enough to get at her.

The odd hallways would suddenly branch at odd times as will as odd angles. Sometime they would just end abruptly forcing the group to back track. Doors would lead to both vast and tiny rooms that were all completely empty. Sometimes even deep holes would seem to appear from no where before them, causing the team to hug the walls to get past.

"Damn it" she could hear Shikamaru complain as he tried to make heads or tails of their copy of the map. Shino still took the lead as his bugs made sure their path was clear. Sasuke had originally been beside him, but now had taken up guarding the rear.

Beside her Naruto seemed to be walking with ants in his jacket as he continued to fidget looking left and right.

"Hey Naruto-tei what's up?" she asked in a whisper so as not to break the tactician's in front of them attention.

"I'm not sure" he said finally "this place just seems wrong... kind of surreal, you know?"

"Wait, what did you just say Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as he turned and crushed the seemingly useless map in his grip. Naruto never had time to reply as Tenten heard a very familiar whizzing sound suddenly erupt from all around.

She didn't have time to even think of a counter as the first of the kuni, shuriken, and other instruments of death and pain bit into her flesh. They had sprouted by the thousands through holes that had suddenly reveled themselves in the walls and ceiling.

Blade after blade mercilessly sunk deep into her flesh. Her blood splattered on the floor like rain. The pain seared throughout her body turning it numb, as she fell to the floor suddenly being spun as the force of one of the kuni caught her head, digging deep into her eye socket, with enough force to crack her neck. As if such a small injury would of even mattered at this point.

The last thing she saw through her tears and blood filled eye was Naruto now red stained Jacket dripping crimson as he fell. A kuni sunk deep into his forehead straight through the center of his headband. _'Naru..._darkness.

...

Much deeper in the compound Ino felt a sudden intense pain lance through her left arm from the bracelet as she fell to her knees. Tears filling her eyes.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ya an Update! And what a happy turn of events. .

Hmmm, now how am I suppose to write a romance with one of the two love birds dead? I'm sure I'll think of something. ;)

Anyways very unhappy with this Chap since I had to prematurely publish it because my laptop is acting up again. And I will not lose this story a second time! So thinks for the help The Pirate on Wheels, maybe with the next chapter. :P

But as always _Read_, Review, and most Importantly **Enjoy**.


	10. Chapter 10: Bishop to G5

**~Uchiha's Compound Bottom-Level~**

**Thursday, 10:59 a.m.**

"Ino-chan... Ino-chan what's wrong" Hinata asked, her concern clear on her face, as she tightly grasped the wide eye kunoichi by her shoulders. For a response Ino merely stayed on her knees, breathing hard, as she visibly shook from the sudden painful rush of emotions and sensations she had felt being lanced through her from the bracelet.

The feelings had been so strong it had felt like she could actually see the image the bracelet had tried to express, like she had been there herself.

She could feel Naruto's, she didn't know how she knew it was him, but none the less she knew it was, last moments, the desperation, the realization, and the desperate hopelessness.

She had to resist the growing urge to empty her stomach as the painfully numb knot that had formed there began to grow, and she had to fight the tears as she raised her quivering left wrist to eye level steadying it with her other hand.

_'Naruto'_ she thought forcefully refusing to accept what the bracelet had just revealed to her. _'Show me Naruto!'_

Slowly the leaf on the bracelet began to rise and hum softly. Ino had to fight hard from tearing up in relief.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked firmly as he kneeled in front of the young Yamanaka. His eye going from her face to the odd bracelet adorning her thin wrist.

Hinata took a step back sighing gratefully from her own overwhelming relief seeing that her friend had recovered from whatever episode had taken her moments earlier.

But Ino herself was oblivious to both ninja as she continued to focus on the glowing humming needle, that was pointing up and back over her right shoulder.

_'More, I need more'_ she commanded remembering how clearly the thing had 'spoken' to her seconds before.

As she closed her eyes, her mind focusing on the blonde shinobi lost on the floors above her, she could feel, or rather sense, the 'needle' as it began to change it's vibrations intensity as if searching for a particular frequency.

Slowly, so very slowly, and weakly a second set of emotions began to form in her mind. Distinct and separate from her own. Absentmindedly she could feel her left arm becoming numb, but this she ignored as she focused her entire mind on the second set of emotions occupying her head.

The emotions were not enough to give any clear image of thoughts or of what happened, but it was enough to assure her that the young baka that had so deftly stolen her heart was still alive though unconscious.

She could feel his emotional turmoil as the numbness in her arm began to change to pain breaking her concentration, and as a result extinguishing the emotions that had been blossoming in her mind.

With them gone she found her head seem to suddenly become a very lonely and empty place. Despite the suffering the bond had been showing her she had found it comforting, and now that it was suddenly gone she was filled with an odd sense of lost.

Slowly she began to open her eyes, breaths still heavy, as she realized just how much energy that little check in had cost her.

The first thing she noticed was how Kakashi's one revealed eye followed the invisible line that the 'needle' seem to indicate, and than back to intensely study the bracelet she wore, until the leaf began to dim as it lowered itself back to it's resting place.

At this point he returned his focus to his young charge as he studied her expression. Something about his intensity convinced Ino that he had guessed much of what the bracelet signified, no doubt in part to his experience and her unmasked reactions when the thing had went off.

"Is he still alive?" though was all he said. Ino could only nod as his expression noticeably relaxed.

"But" she continued as she stood, resolve permeating her voice and stance, eyes hardening "I think their in trouble. We've got to hurry up and catch up with them."

It was Kakashi's turn to respond with a simple but sharp nod. Hinata stood to the side confused, but with growing apprehension until three sudden barks tore away all their focus.

"They've picked up Neji's trail" Kakashi translated "come on, it's time we got to the bottom of this." And with that all three took off in the direction the canine squad had signaled.

**~Uchiha's Compound Top-Level~**

**Thursday, 10:56 a.m.**

Shikamaru just had time to process what his companions behind him was discussing, when what Naruto said struck him like a brick. As he turned to ask what the blonde had meant he had gotten his answer in the form of intense flames lancing out of the walls like snake trying to engulf him.

_'Damn it'_ his thoughts tried to run rampant as the pain of his searing flesh racked his body. Desperately he threw his hands together, pointedly ignoring his companions as they were consumed by the dancing yellow tongues the walls had sprouted.

"Release" his cry rang out against the roar of the flame. He could feel his chakras race through his skull as the flames seemed to try to sear him to his very bones.

And like that it was over. He was left hunched over wheezing loudly. _'That wasn't any ordinary Genjutsu, that's for sure'_ he thought bitterly. Sweat beading on his forehead.

His eyes scanned around the vast room, not surprised that he was no longer in the strange hallway. The room was large and mostly condemned from what he could tell. The once polished wooden walls had become dark with discoloration and mildew. All around broken pitfalls laid bear and other odd assortments of traps left out in the open clearly having out lived their expiration date.

"I see, so that's how it is," Shikamaru spoke aloud, still breathing hard "you divided us before we even knew what happened. Than you took the most susceptible of us, and with the aid of this places Genjutsu trap, been leading us in circles to keep us out of the way. That is until we began to catch on, than you tried to overwhelm our psyche." he finished bitterly.

"Still, I guess I should be grateful. Had you'll had more time to get this room back in order you could of just had us blindly walk into any one of your pitfalls at any time, am I right?" Shikamaru asked as he turned to face the two masked-man who had replaced the now missing heirs to the Abarame and Uchiha clan.

"Tsk" The man who had been impersonating Shino snorted as he reached into his back pouch "not bad guess work kid but it- urkh.. what the hell!" The man gasped as his body froze his hand clutched tightly around the kuni he was retrieving.

All the sudden his hand shot forward releasing the blade it grasped as it mirrored Shikamaru's own motions exactly. The steel edge flew true nicking The shadow master's cheek, who only slightly winced at the thin red line that now marred his face, as it thudded loudly into it's target.

The second masked assailant gurgled out wordlessly as he stopped mid swing, inches from the crouched tactician's throat with his own instrument of death, as his teammate's knife plunged into his chest. With one last futile sputter the would-be killer fell over.

"What the hell!" The remaining imposter demanded "I thought you used up your energy breaking that Genjutsu." The man's anger and confusion was slowly being replaced with fear as he was forced to peer into the eyes of his captor as he made them both stand.

"Your not the only ones who can lead your enemies on" Shikamaru said as he took a decisive step forward, his opponent being forced to do the same. Though by the pull on the jutsu that binded the two together he could tell the man was trying desperately to run away.

_'So he's that scared huh?'_ he thought _'good, that makes this easier.'_ The man was clearly no more than a street thug bought up by whoever was in charge of this place, and taught no more than enough to know how to use the traps this place offered.

He wasn't personally familiar with the best of interrogations techniques, but he was in a mood to give what he did know a try.

These people thought they could just divide up his team, make him look like a fool, kidnap his comrade, and, far more importantly, they think they could just get away with torturing his friends? He allowed himself to take another glimpse at his slumbering teammates. Both Tenten and Naruto looked well enough, though there was a distinct tightness around their eyes.

He had managed to break the Genjutsu almost immediately, but he knew those two would of taken the full force, both the physical and the psychological pain of watching their friends die before their eyes. Oh ya, he was defiantly pissed.

**~Uchiha's Compound Bottom-Level~**

**Thursday, 11:10 a.m.**

Sasuke and Shino had taken the lead, though now in hindsight he knew being there had only played into the enemies hand. One of these days he would get in control of his brashness he had thought with bitterness at being so easily played.

It happened shortly after they entered the compound, when he and Shino heard a loud crash from behind them. Spinning on the spot, both taking a defensive stance, they noticed a thick wall had dropped dividing them from the rest of the rescue party.

"What the hell" Sasuke cursed as he walked up to the divide and experimentally struck the wall with his fist. The thing was defiantly solid enough, assured his now smarting knuckles.

"It would seem they wish to divide us" Shino theorized as he took his own stance preparing to face the obstacle before them.

The sudden whirl of metal, though, caused both to dive to the side as the three shuriken and a kuni bounced harmlessly off the wall that now divided the two from the rest of their team.

Out of reflex Sasuke activated his sharingan, ignoring the sudden spike from his bandaged arm, as he caught the sight of a black cloak disappearing around a corner. And like that the chase had begun.

...

It had been long, it had been tiring, and it had been very very frustrating. At no point did they ever catch more than the corner or sleeve of the unknown assailant's cloak as it would disappear behind another corner. Every time they thought they had lost track of him more shuriken would fly from some random direction and the chase would began all over again.

It was painfully obvious they were being lead, no doubt into a trap, but frankly Sasuke couldn't figure they had to many other options. Besides he knew a trap was only really a trap as long as you didn't know it was a trap.

All the sudden the two genin saw as the tail end of the cloak vanished into a doorway where a bright, though slightly oddly tinged light, spilled out into the comparatively dim hall. Following after both froze as they raced though the doorway.

Shino taking up his traditional battle pose as every muscle in Sasuke's body began to tense. A feral expression beginning to contort his features as his eyes' filled with hate and malice.

The room was massive, maybe as large as the whole of the Chunin stadium. Taking up the majority of the space was a vast pool of purple swirling mist that gave the air a nauseatingly oily feeling. Before the pool sitting, on what appeared to be an intricately carved stone throne, was a young man lounging one leg crossed over the other, with his chin resting on his propped hands, a slash through the leaf on his headband. Red clouds decorated his black cloak.

"So glad you could make it, little brother" the figure said as he leaned back confidently with a smirk.

"Itachi" Sasuke whispered through gritted teeth. His left arm bandages suddenly beginning to smolder.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Here's the next installment, not to long of a wait. Was it? :P

First some good news, I finally got more or less everything set up. My laptop, my life, and even that little rock garden. Will this help me update faster than about twice a year? No, probably not. lol

Anyways there is three points I wish to address right quick, and in no particular order.

A.) What the hell is the Bracelet? Is it a center piece to the plot? Normally I wouldn't give away to much on this since it could lead to giving away plot sensitive material. Let me just say this.

I am borrowing heavily from the works of Robert Jordan with this story, a most amazing writer, and anyone familiar enough with his series '**Wheel of Time**' would get the jest of what the bracelet is about by now.

I only felt like pointing this out because considering how much of his work I am using, I felt I needed to give the man a nod.

B.) I may go back and change one small typographical error I had been making without notice concerning the above stated bracelet. Originally the band was meant to be more of a chain or links, but I realize in hindsight I did a very poor job of expressing that. So in the near future I may go back and change that to more fit the original ideal.

C.) This is just to the ones who thought I had actually killed off anyone in the last chapter. First, when I started this story I was the biggest Ten ten bashed I know, but she, as I more or less already stated, grown on me a lot. And believe me she is officially my fav character in this story by a large margin (my least fav is Hinata and Kakashi). Of course this does not guarantee her safety through out the whole of the story. :P

Anyways as always _Read_, Review, and most importantly **Enjoy**.


End file.
